The Portal Ninjas
by Fabcorp
Summary: The ninjas have problems already, but wait until 3 more problems come along. These 3 problems are an adventurous surprise all around. But, will that stop Lord Garmadon? Find out here!
1. Storyline

Sorry about the first one. Hope you like!

Note: Most of this paragraph is from the Ninjago Brickipedia site.

Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first Spinjitzu master, by using the four weapons of Spinjitzu: The Scythe of Quakes, The Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice, and the Sword of Fire. The weapons were so powerful, that no one could handle all of their power at once. When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them, but the oldest was consumed by darkness, and wanted to possess them. A battle between the brothers broke out, and the oldest was struck down and banished to the underworld. Peace returned, and the younger brother hid the weapons, but knowing his older brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect them, and for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide. That honest man was Kai''s father. The older brother is Lord Garmadon, and Sensei Wu is the younger brother. Time past by and the four weapons of Spinjitzu had a wielder. Cole, Jay, Zane, and Kai. Those wielders had a student. A student named Lloyd Garmadon. And soon, they will have three more.

And if you have ideas for the story, suggest them! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1, Where Are The Portals?

-11:55 P.M. At the top deck of Destiny's Bounty-

"Okay Lloyd. It is now time to practice the 'Dragons Breath'." Kai told Lloyd as he (Kai) posed in a fighting stance. But Lloyd was in his own world. He was staring off into the sky with a lonely face and no one knew why.

"Lloyd, pay attention!" Kai yelled at Lloyd. Lloyd turned around to Kai and sighed.

"Kai, it's no fair! Other kids get to play and have fun and all I ever do is train!" Lloyd said as he crossed his arms.

"Sigh. Lloyd, I know how you feel. But we must end this battle against your father." Kai said as he walked over to Lloyd and put his hand on Lloyd's shoulder. They both looked off into the sky and stared at the moon.

"Did Lloyd finish his training?" Jay asked as he walked up on to the top deck of Destiny's Bounty.

"Does it look like he finished his training?" Cole asked Jay with sarcasm as he walked up to the top deck of the Bounty as well. Jay blew a raspberry at Cole.

"Even if he didn't completely finish his training, he still has to get prepare for a good night of rest." Zane told the two arguing ninjas (Jay and Cole).

"I can't sleep, I can't train, when are you guys ever going to make up your minds?" Lloyd asked the group of ninja.

"Just get some rest Lloyd. We have to train tomorrow." Cole told Lloyd who sighed deeply.

-5:56 A.M. At the Brig-

"Press that, and that, and that, and-" Nya was cut off when the Brig interupted her.

*Beep, Beep, Beep.*The Brig said as it brought up a map with three dots on it Nya grabbed the speaker and spoke into it. "Guys, I found the three missing portals! Come to the Brig immediately! Over and Out." Nya shouted. The ninjas ran to the Brig with sleepy faces at 6:17 A.M.

"Ugh...Nya, why wake us so early in the morning?" Kai asked Nya as he tried to stay awake.

"Because, I found the three missing portals to the Outer World!" Nya said with excitement.

"Really? Then, we should head out and find them!" Cole shouted as he pulled his ninja mask on.

"That's the spirit! Now move out!" Nya instructed.

-6:49 At Ninjago City-

"Here are the three maps of the missing portals." Cole told the other three ninjas (Jay, Zane, and Kai) as he handed them maps and a location device.

"But Cole, there are only three of these instructional location tools. What are you going to fulfill while we retrieve the missing portals?" Zane asked Cole with a confused look on both of the boy's faces.

"Uh...I think you asked me what I'll be doing while you guys are looking for the portals and the answer to that is...Training Lloyd." Cole sad as he sighed at the end.

"Wow, and I thought finding this portal would be hard." Jay said as he giggled a bit..

"Yeah, not funny Jay. Now get to your missions." Cole said.

"Fine." The three ninja moaned.

-Zane and Kai-

"Can you believe our assigned portals are located in the same coordinates." Zane said as he and Kai searched for two of the three hidden portals.

"Um...I think our portals are here." Kai said with questioning voice. The two where at a regular home in the city of Ninjago. They rang the door bell of the house and a 12 year-old boy came to the door. He had light brown hair, a t-shirt light blue with the letter "J" printed on it, dark blue jeans, and blue sneakers. Suddenly, Zane's location device started beeping like crazy.

"Zane, I think we found a portal." Kai told Zane who look around the area. At that moment, another 12 year-old boy came to the door. He looked exactly like the first boy that came, but in a different outfit. He had a yellow shirt button-down shirt with the letter "J" printed on it, beige slacks, and black dress shoes. Beeping sounds, went all through the air.

"Kai, it seems to be your portal is around also." Zane told Kai.

"Um...May we ask why you are here." The boy in yellow asked.

"Do you think those two are the portals?" Kai asked Zane.

"Supposedly. Maybe the portal is located inside their bodies." Zane said.

"So...do we take them?" Kai asked Zane.

"Unfortunately, we can't. If we take the children, it would be considered kidnapping. It would not be legal even if it is to save the world." Zane answered. As Zane and Kai turned back to the door, they saw a middle-aged man come up in front of them.

"Where have you been? I have to go to Atolenga (a small country in the fake world of Ninjago) for a special 2 month knowledge project!" The old man yelled at the two boys.

"Huh?" Kai mumbled.

"You guys are the Nannies!" the man shouted.

"Uh...Oh yeah. We're the nannies for these 5 year-olds." Kai lied

"We're 12" The boy in yellow said.

"Whatever." Kai responded.

"Okay. Where are you suitcases? Your suppose to be here until I return." the man asked.

"Uh...See, the problem is...They need to come with us. It's important." Kai stated.

"Fine. Just keep them safe or I'm suing you." the man said as he ran to his car to get to the airport.

"Looks like we have acquired two of the portals." Zane said.

"Great, how do we get the portals out of them without hurting them?" Kai asked as him and Zane sighed.

-Jay-

"Ugh, why does my assigned portal have to be so far AWAY!" Jay yelled to himself as he tripped on a pile of water. "Why is water all over this...School...Darkly's Bad Boy School." Jay said as a 12 year-old boy ran to him.

"Why did you fall in that water!? It's for my pet Piranhas!" the boy yelled.

"Piranhas?!" Jay shouted as he jumped out of the water. Suddenly, Jay's location device beep almost 1000 times.

"What's that thingy-magiger?" the boy asked.

"Uh...Can you come to the Bounty?" Jay asked the boy.


	3. Chapter 2, Trouble

-3:26 P.M. At The Top Deck Of The Bounty-

The 3 ninjas (Jay, Zane, Kai) all lined up in front of Sensei Wu on the top of the Bounty with the supposedly missing portals.

"This is crazy! How could these 5 year-olds be-" Kai was cut off when Jay corrected him.

"Kai, they're 12." Jay told Kai.

"Okay, how could 12 year-olds be the missing portals?" Kai asked.

"Kai, the prophecy says that there are 3 missing portals. But, it also says that the portals live with life." Sensei Wu told Kai.

"I can deal with them 'living with life' but, I can't deal with them being kids!"Kai yelled.

"Kai calm down. So what. Their a bit younger then us, it not a big deal." Cole said as he tried to calm Kai down.

"What are your names?" Jay asked the little boys.

"I'm Jerry!" the boy in blue (from chapter 1) said with excitement.

"I'm Jason." the boy in yellow (from chapter 1) quietly stated.

"I'm F-" the boy from Darkly's (from chapter 1) was interrupted when Lloyd shouted in shock.

"Finn!?" Lloyd asked as he walked up to the top of the Bounty from training.

"Llo...Lloyd?" Finn asked Lloyd.

"You guys know each other?" Jay asked.

"Him and I...Finn...We went to school together." Lloyd managed to say.

"Well, I guess that means you two won't have a problem getting along." Cole said.

"Won't have problems?" Lloyd and Finn asked with disagreement. Flashbacks suddenly clouded Lloyd's mind.

-Flashbacks Of Lloyd And Finn-

"Finn don't do that!" Lloyd shouted before pie shot into his face. Everyone laughed at the pie-filled face of Lloyd.

"And that is a video of Lloyd being potty trained given to me by his mother." Finn said at show and tell. Everyone laughed at Lloyd as Lloyd covered his face with his palms.

"It was sent to ME by MY grandmother! So you can't have any Finn!" Lloyd told Finn.

"Fine...I guess you can't have any either!" Finn said as he turned the candy into bugs.

"Ewwwww!" Lloyd shouted as he felt tears well up in his eyes.

-Real Life-

When Lloyd finished thinking of everything that he and Finn had been through, he glared at Finn; and Finn looked back at Lloyd with an evil eye.

"You three will share a room with Lloyd." Sensei told the three 12 year-olds(Jason, Jerry, and Finn.)

"Can't they have their own rooms?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm am certainly sorry Lloyd, but you must get along with your new peers." Sensei said.

At this, Lloyd grunted.

-Later-

Lloyd, Jason, Jerry, and Finn, were in their room sitting on their beds doing boring to death activities. Lloyd was playing on his portable game system, Jason was reading, Jerry was just lying on his bed, and Finn was refilling the water in his water gun.

"This is the most boring day of boring days!" Lloyd said as he shouted at the end of his sentence.

"Lloyd, why can't we just do what you usually do here at the Bounty?" Jason asked Lloyd.

"Yeah. It's not like we're getting any younger." Jerry stated.

"Okay, the first thing we do is the Dragon's Breath." Lloyd told the group.

"What's that?" Finn asked.

"An ancient fighting move made by the-" Lloyd was cut off by the annoyed Finn.

"Lloyd. You left Darkly's for this?" Finn asked Lloyd.

"Yeah, this is so uncool. Let's do this our way!" Jerry said.

"Our way?" Lloyd asked.

"Our way!" the three portals (Jason, Jerry, and Finn) shouted at the same time.

-2:24 A.M. At The Bounty-

"Ahhhhhhhh" the young children (Lloyd, Jason, Jerry, and Finn) yelled at the same time. They were turning the steering on the Bounty left and right. Everything on the Bounty, went left and right as well.

"What in the name of legos is going on?" Cole asked as he hung on to his bed about to fall.

"I don't know. But I bet it was..." Kai paused in the middle of his sentence knowing that the other ninjas knew what he was about to say. Lloyd.


	4. Chapter 3, 2 More, 1 Less

Sorry it took me so long to post. BTW please comment. The more you comment, the faster chapters come out. Enjoy the story :)

* * *

-4:55 A.M. At The Bounty-

"You guys are grounded!" Kai yelled.

"Grounded?!" the trouble makers (Lloyd, Jason, Jerry, and Finn) yelled at the same time in perfect sync.

"Kai, we were just trying to have fun." Jerry said sadly.

"Fun? Ever since you and the other two portals arrived, there have been three more problems, three more interruptions, and three more-" Kai said as he was Sensei Wu came.

"Ninjas." Sensei stated as he interrupted Kai.

"Ninjas?" Lloyd, Jason, Jerry, and Finn asked.

"Yes. According to the air of the future, there is a prediction of three new ninjas. Jason, the golden ninja of time; Jerry, the light blue ninja of water; And Finn, is the purple ninja of dreams, imagination, and minds." Sensi Wu stated. "You will start your training today at 5:00 A.M. and will discover your golden weapons tomorrow."

"But it's 5:00 now." Finn said.

"Then get to training." Sensei Wu intrusted.

"Yes Sensei." Jason, Jerry, and Finn said as they bowed to Sensei Wu.

-9:03 P.M. At Training-

"Urg...We've been training for hours!" Finn yelled as he punched a punching bag with all his might.

"Finn, we need to get ready to find our golden weapons." Jerry told Finn.

"Yeah, but don't we need to sleep to ge...AH!" Finn yelled as the punching bag swung back at him.

"Hey, have any of you seen Jason?" Lloyd asked.

"Maybe we should go look for my twin bro." Jerry said as Finn(who was flat on his butt from falling) and Lloyd nodded their heads agreeing.

-9:17 P.M. Under The Stairs To The Top Deck Of The Bounty-

"Uh...Guys...I think I found Jason." Lloyd said as he pointed to the stairs to the top deck of the Bounty. Lloyd, Jerry, and Finn ran to the stairs and saw Jason under it.

"Hey Harry Potter!" Finn said as he waved to Jason. Jason then stepped out of the shadows wearing a black hood and cape.

"More like Little Black Riding Hood." Jerry said as he laughed.

"Ho...How did you guys find me?" Jason asked.

"Dude, this is a ship in the sky. There aren't many places to hide." Jerry stated.

"What's wrong Jason? Why are you not training and acting like Little Harry Potter Hood?" Lloyd asked as he, Jerry, and Finn giggled.

"Because, I don't want to be a train, I don't want to be a ninja, and I don't want to be here!" Jason yelled as he ran to his room with tears in his eyes.

-Cole and Dinner-

"My famous Clam Chowder!" Cole stated as he placed dinner on the table.

"Uh...Cole...Is there dog poop somewhere in here?" Jay asked as he, Kai, and Zane walked into the dinning room.

"Jay don't be silly. I made dinner today." Cole said.

"Oh no." Jay whispered to himself.

"I''m going to get the chile. Don't eat the food before dinner." Cole stated as he went to go get the chile.

"We should have no problem with that." Kai said as he grabbed the phone to order pizza (Sky Pizza! A pizzeria on a boat in the sky. They probably don't have many costumers, but it's unique).

"Even when I plug my nose or turn off my smelling switch, I can still smell Cole's dinner." Zane said as he press different colored buttons on his arm.

"I'm going to get away from this smell...I mean go get the kids from training." Jay lied.

"Yeah, you don't need to hide the fact that Cole's food smells horrible." Kai told Jay as he (Jay) went to go get Lloyd, Jason, Jerry, and Finn.

-9:56 P.M. At The Top Of The Bounty-

"Lloyd, Jason, Jerry, Finn, it's time for dinner! And prepare your selves because it's Cole turn to cook dinner." Jay said. He then saw Lloyd, Jerry, and Finn crying. "Guys wha...what's wrong?" Jay asked with worry.

"Ja...Jason...He le...left." Jerry managed to say as he wiped his tears.

"What? Why?" Jay asked.

"He doesn't want to be a ninja. And we don't know where he went. He just took one of your gliders and flew away from the Bounty." Finn said as he sobbed

"I'm...I'm Sorry guys. I really am. But, we need to get ready for tomorrow. We jus...We just don't have time." Jay told Lloyd, Jerry, and, Finn.

"We understand Jay." Lloyd said as everyone went off to dinner to tell everyone the news.


	5. Chapter 4, Jason's Comeback

BTW this is not the last chapter if your wondering.

* * *

-9:33 P.M. When Jason Left-

"*Knock, Knock, Knock* Jason! *Knock, Knock, Knock* Jason! *Knock, Knock, Knock*" Lloyd yelled as he knock on the door to Jason's (and his, and Jerry's, and Finn's) room.

"Why won't he answer?" Jerry asked.

"Guys, we just need to barge in." Finn stated.

"For once, Finn is right." Lloyd said as Finn lightly punched him (Lloyd) on the shoulder.

"Okay, on the count of three. 1, 2, 3!" Jerry yelled as they busted the door down.

"Jason!" Lloyd, Jerry, and Finn yelled. Jason had one of Jay's gliders and he jumped down from the room window.

"Guys to the Top Deck, quick!" Lloyd yelled before he and the worried ninjas (Jerry and Finn) ran to the top deck of the Bounty. When they arrived, they saw Jason gliding in the air farther and farther away from them. They tried yelling out to Jason, but he didn't turn around. The three ninjas (Lloyd, Jerry, and Finn) fell to their knees knowing that Jason was gone. And if he falls from the sky, he's long gone.

-6:43 A.M. At...A Pizzeria In The Sky?-

"Urg...Where am I?" Jason asked a he rubbed his head.

"You're at Sky Pizza! The Pizzeria in the sky!" A person in a pizza costume (And the pizza has wings) said happily.

"Well that's just great." Jason said sarcastically.

"You looked troubled...Pizza?" The pizza person asked.

"Um...I guess." Jason replied.

-7:02 A.M At The Bounty-

"Okay guys, here are your brand new ninja uniforms!" Cole said as he passed Lloyd, Jerry, Finn.

"Wow! These uniforms are awesome!" Jerry said.

"I'm going to go get the some extra weapons just in case." Finn said as he ran to get the weapons. When Finn was get the weapons from the cabinet, Jason's ninja suit fell down. Finn pulled off his ninja mask and grabbed Jason's ninja suit. He was wondering why Jason wasn't wearing his uniform, but he remember Jason was gone. Finn tried to stop himself from crying, but a tear fell down from his eye and once you start crying, you can't stop. He tried to tell himself that only girls cry. Well, girls and Lloyd.

"Finn are you okay?" Jerry asked as he walked into the room Finn was in.

"I'm...I'm fine." Finn said a he wiped the tears from his face.

"Finn why are...Oh, Jason" Jerry said as he looked down to the ground.

"Lo...Look, we ca...we can't let the thoughts of your twin brother cloud our minds. We have to go on with our journey of being a ninja." Finn told Jerry.

"Yeah...Let's go." Jerry said as he wiped the tear from his face.

-Meanwhile-

"So, you're telling me that you're destined to be a ninja and that's why you left?" the pizza person asked as he and Jason ate pizza.

"Yeah, and I don't know what to do about." Jason said as he sighed throughout.

"Well, I suggest that you just be a ninja and join your friends. It will make them happy and your point of view might change about being a ninja." the pizza person said.

"You're right! Thanks uh..." Jason didn't finish because he didn't know the pizza person's name.

"It's Pizza Person (well what do you know)." Pizza Person said as he chomp on pizza.

"Thanks Pizza Person! Can you bring me back to the flying ship that my friends and I live on?" Jason asked Pizza Person.

"Sure. Which flying ship?" Pizza Person asked.

"I'm pretty sure there is only one other flying ship here in Ninjago." Jason told Pizza Person.

-At The Water Coves-

"So this is the hazardous Water Cove." Zane stated as he looked around the cove.

"Okay, we went to the Glowing Green Mountain and got the Super Bolt; The Darkness Caverns and got the Golden Tri Scythe; And right now, we're getting the Golden Double Bladed Dagger." Kai said.

"There it is!" Jerry yelled as echos went all throughout the cove.

"Uh Oh!" Jay said as all sorts of weird creatures popped out of nowhere.

-Cole's POV-

Me, Jay, Zane, Kai, Lloyd, Jerry, and Finn hung from ropes, about to fall into boiling water. We were getting closer to the water every minute. Than, we saw someone that we thought we would never see again. It was Jason. In his ninja suit. Ready to fight. And, ready to save us; But, it was to late. The ropes ripped and we were falling to our deaths. Or were we?

-Jason's POV-

I decided to come. I decided to be a ninja. And I decided to use my powers. Wait, I didn't decided! I look around and everyone was frozen. Even the falling to death ninjas. Then, I remembered what Sensei Wu said. He said I was the ninja of time. I froze time. I froze everything. I just couldn't give up though. I tried with all my might to start time again, but I realized something. If I start time again, the ninjas will burn to death. So I picked up a map on the ground and lead my self to the Golden Volcano as fast a I could.

-Jason's POV At The Golden Volcano-

The Golden Volcano! The one that has the most gold on it. The one that has my Golden Weapon. And...The one that has the hottest lava. I could DIE if I go in there! Although, I had to make a choice. Me...Or My Friends? Me. It was official. So I went in. It was about to ERUPT! I had to hurry. I made a force field with my powers to stop the falling rocks from slowing me down. Unfortunately, a pile of rocks blocked the path to my Golden Weapon. This was just my day! I found a small space in between the pile of rocks and slid through it(Hey, there's a good thing about being a kid). Oh great, shooting lava. Lava shooting up from the ground. Here we go. "I must be carefu-Ahhhhh!" I told my self as lava almost shoot onto me. Portal. Almost. Forgot. Wow, I which I could just run past all of thi...That's it! I used my fast forwarding powers and ran faster than a cheetah. Woo Hoo! I got my Golden Weapon and I'm ready to save the ninjas!

-Jason's POV Back At The Bounty-

Wow! Jerry was right. Drawing on peoples faces is fun. I started time again and everyone saw me. They ran to me and almost squeezed me to death. Ow.

"Jason what happened? We where about to die but...but..." Cole just didn't know what to say.

"I saved you by using my time powers. I'll explain later. Here's a mirror though." I said with a big grin on my face.

"Why do we need a-What happened to my face?" Finn yelled.

"Jason did you..." Lloyd didn't even need to finish. They all ran after me and I have to admit, being a ninja is kind of awesome!

Did you ever have to do something you didn't want to do, but learned to love doing it like Jason? Please comment. Thanks! :D


	6. Chapter 5, Out To Town

-7:21 A.M. At The Bounty-

"Lloyd, you must control your powers. Or they will control you." Sensei said as he made sure Lloyd was in the right fighting stance.

"Yes Sensei." Lloyd said.

"Uh...Sensei...When are we going to learn how to control our powers?" Jerry asked as he sat on the right side of the room with Jason and Finn.

"In time." Sensei stated. "Now Lloyd, try your best to use your powers."

A big glowing ball blew up in Lloyd's hands and...BAM! Everyone was sprawled out on the grounds rubbing their heads except Sensei Wu(Sensei Wu was on top of a bookshelf drinking tea).

"Oookay. I don't know how Sensei got up there, but it's kind of-" Jason said as he looked up at Sensei Wu.

"Cool?" Finn asked as he interrupted Jason.

"No. Weird." Jason said as he dusted his shoulders off.

"We should get to breakfast. We should also make sure Cole isn't cooking today." Lloyd said.

-7:30 A.M. At Breakfast-

"Hmmmm! Chocolate pancakes! And it's not cooked by Cole!'' Finn stated as he stuffed like 100 pancakes in his mouth(okay, maybe realisticly 5).

"Hey, my cooking isn't that bad." Cole said as he folded his arms. Everyone turned to their stack of pancakes. Suddenly, the Bounty turned and everyone let out a big "AHHHHHHH!"

"Uh...What just happened?" Kai asked?

"I just asked Nya to change course so we can go to Ninjago City. I think it's time for Lloyd, Jerry, Jason, and Finn to see the outside world again. It might effect their training in a positive way."

"Oh cool." Jay said.

"Wait, how could Sensei come up to the dining room when he was just in the Brig a second ago? Freaky." Kai thought to himself.

"Sensei, if Lloyd, Jerry, Jason, and Finn are going to town to meet outsiders, what are we going to do?" Cole asked.

"We are going to stay in the Bounty. If we interact with their lives, we would be interacting with their powers." Sensei told everyone.

"Which means no bossy ninjas?" Finn asked.

"I suppose." Sensei said. "Now get ready. We will leave at 1:00 P.M."

-1:00 P.M. In Ninjago City-

"So this is the famous Ninjago City?" Finn asked in awe

"Yep. Jason and I lived here so we should know." Jerry said.

"Well what are we waiting for? We should be meeting our friends and going to Gamey Bunch!" Lloyd said as he pulled out his phone like a teenager.

"First of all, not all of us are from here so we don't have any friends in Ninjago City. Second of all, what's Gamey Bunch. And third of all, put that phone away." Finn said to Lloyd as he flipped the phone out of Lloyd's hands.

"Here are your replies. I forgot you that you didn't live here. Gamey Bunch is my favorite arcade... And my phone!" Lloyd yelled as he and Finn went face 2 face about to fight each other.

"Guys calm down!" Jason shouted as he split Lloyd and Finn apart. "Let's just stop fighting and get safely out of this city at 5:00 without killing each other!"

"Fine." Lloyd and Finn moaned.

"I know a few people that moved to Ninjago City though. Gene and Brad. They're from Darkly's like me and Finn." Lloyd said.

"Great, now let's go find them!" Jerry said.

-With Brad and Gene At The Park-

"So you're a ninja too Finn?" Gene asked in disbelief.

"Yep. And we're planing to go Kafe Ninjago. Your mother's restaurant. Wanna come?" Finn asked.

"Sure. Oh, did I tell you my sister came back to Ninjago from her first year of college?" Gene asked Finn.

"Really? Wait until Brad finds out." Finn said.

"He already did." Gene told Finn.

"Freaking out?" Finn asked.

"Freaking out." Gene said.

-At Kafe Ninjago Lloyd's POV-

Okay, so Finn just told me that Gina (who is Gene's 19 year-old sister) has came back to do her studies in Ninjago; and Brad really likes her. He doesn't know what to do about it because he's only 12 years-old. I feel really bad for him because he sooooooo miserable.

"Hey, where's Brad?" Jerry asked. Although, he was asking me and I didn't even seem to know.

"Hey Lloyd? Lloyd? Oh never mind he's here." Jerry said. My mind must have been off track because pretty soon, I jut got hit in the head.

"Ow!" I said rubbing my head.

"Hey Garmadon, why don't you introduce Brad to Jason and Jerry?" Finn asked me. I was so going to get him for interrupting my thoughts.

"Urg...Fine." Lloyd moaned. "Brad, this is Jason and Jerry Peters. Jason and Jerry, the is Bradly Tudabone."

"Tudabone?" Jerry asked.

"Yes. Tudabone." Brad said accepting his awkward last name. He didn't seem to like it very much though.

"Brad, can I talk to you?" I asked Brad as I pulled him away from our table.

"Sure. What's up?" Brad asked causally

"You like Gina don't you?" I asked Brad quietly so Gina wouldn't hear. She was just coming out of the restaurant kitchen to serve a customer.

"Uh...Ye...Yes." Brad said. His causal talking just turned to nervous talking.

"Since New Years in coming in four days, I want to make sure Gina likes you!" I said just waiting for him to shout of cheer.

"What!?" Brad said. He didn't seem that cheerful. He seemed to be kind of upset. "That's your New Year's resolution?"

"Yep! And it's yours too!" I said as he sighed. I didn't sigh thought, I got on the ground and looked for a sheet of paper.

"What are you doing?" Brad asked me.

"I'm searching for a sheet of paper." I responded. Sure I looked like a total idiot, but it was to help a friend. I could imagine it now. Me. Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. Best matchmaker ever! Okay, there was another reason for why I was doing it, but it was for a friend.


	7. Chapter 6, New Years Day And Resolutions

I know it's a little early for New Year, but it's Ninjago!

-2:45 At The Bounty-

"Okay state your resolutions so I can write it down and post it on your to do lists." Cole said. Lloyd, Jerry, Jason and Finn where lined up in a row in the training room.

"Finn, you go first." Cole said

"My resolution is to defeat Jay in Running Man (Jay's favorite video game) by New's Years Day. "

"Jerry"

"My resolution is to learn how to cook Ninja Cake by New Years Day."

"Jason"

"My resolution is to completely learn the 1st scroll of time by New Years Day."

"Lloyd"

"My resolution is to make Gina like Brad by New Years Day!"

"Lloyd that's impossible." Finn said.

"Yeah...For you. I plan to make sure Brad isn't a miserable soul!" Lloyd shouted.

-Finn's Resolution Finn's POV-

"Hi Jay." I said as I waved. "What's up"

"Oh, I'm just playing running man. Wanna play?" Jay asked me.

"Oh yeah!" I shouted as I grab a controller.

-1 Minutes Later Finn's POV-

"I...I won." I said. I jumped up on the couch and started bouncing.

"Don't get to use to it." Jay said as he left the room.

"I WON!" I shouted. Wait a second. If Jay really lost, he would be curled up on the ground crying. Did he hear about my resolution and just let me win?

-Jerry's Resolution Jerry's POV-

I walked into the kitchen and was relieved when I didn't see Cole there. It was Zane instead. That made me even more relieved.

"Hey Zane!" I said. I ran up to him so I could asked him a question. "Zane, can you teach me how to make Ninja Cake?" I asked. He nodded.

"Close your eyes." He told me. I followed his instructions. "Now open them!" When I opened my eyes, I saw a cake. Ninja Cake.

"Did I just do that?" I asked. He nodded and left the kitchen. I guess I finished my resolution one days early. Awesome. Although, I don't think cake is made just like that. Sigh. Nindroids are always so confusing. Not that I know any other Nindroids, but you know what I mean.

-Jason's Resolution Jason's POV-

I walked into Sensei Wu's room as I saw him drink his tea. "Good evening Sensei" I said as I bowed. "May I have the time scroll so I can learn my moves?"

"Of course." Sensei said as he handed me the scroll. I went into the training room and unrolled it. It seems to be that the scroll had been descended. There was only one move. Weird. I did the move. It was just me standing on one leg sticking my tongue out. Did Sensei know about my resolution? It's a bit worrying when you don't know something you want to.

-Lloyd's Resolution Lloyd's POV-

Now, how was I suppose to do this. Gina will never like Brad! I wasn't even thinking when I said I would help Brad. I felt like yelling out that Brad is really nitwitted if he thinks that Gina will like him. Unfortunately, he was right next to me.

"Hey Lloyd, do you think this will work?" He asked me. I don't know why, but I said yes. We went to the mall to buy a new wardrobe and yes, I had money. The ninjas let me borrow some since I begged from 9:00 A.M. to 2:00 P.M. They may call it annoying, but I call it a way to get things.

"Here we are. Ninjago Mega Mall." Brad said. We went inside.

-In Ninjago Mega Mall No POV Ninja GO! Playing In The Background-

"Okay Brad, let's get this shopping day started!" Lloyd yelled.

Ninja GO! playing in the background.

**Ninja Go, Go! Shake it up with me now! Go, Go! Take it to the top!** Brad comes out of the dressing room with a old man on. Lloyd nodded a no.

**Go, Go! Nobody's gonna slow us down.** Brad comes out in a nerd outfit. Lloyd nodded a no.

**We go round and round and round.** Brad comes out in a dress. "How did that even get in here? We're in the boys section." Lloyd asked before Brad shrugged.

**Get up get your ninja on! Spin around and sing along. Gotta Spinjitzu attitude!** Lloyd and Brad are looking for more clothing.

**I'm alright. I've got something to prove. Go, go!** Brad comes out in a golfing outfit. Once again, Lloyd nodded a no.

**We're taking down Lord Garmadon! Go, go! Get on a dragon! Come along! Go, go!** Lloyd and Brad picking out more clothing.

**Gotta fight Garmadon on the rise! Go, go!** Brad came out in a French outfit. Lloyd didn't even have to nod a no. Lloyd just waved him off.

**Do not look the snakes in their eyes!** Brad came out in a motor-biker outfit. Lloyd thought it was awesome.

Ninja GO! Stopped playing.

-Later-

"Lloyd, are you sure about this?" Brad asked.

"Of course Brad Tudabone!" Lloyd said as he snickered a tiny laugh. "Wait one second! You are not Brad Tudabone, you're Bad To The Bone(LOL). Now, go get your game on and ask Gina out!"Brad rang the doorbell of the Aldon's house.

"Hello?" Gina asked. She saw Brad in a big and heavy black leather jacket, baggy jeans, and leather gloves. "Uh...Brad? Is something wrong?" Brad opened his mouth about to talk, but he turned to Lloyd (who was hiding in the bushes) and turned back only to change his mind.

"Gina, I really like you. I now that I'm only 12, but it was good to just get it off my chest." Brad said putting his head down.

"I like you too Brad, but as a friend. Although, I'm willing to take you to the Ninjago City New year's ceremony." Gina said bending down to Brad since he was smaller then her.

"Re...Really? Yay!" Brad shouted. "Just let me change into some normal clothing."

-11:59 New Years Celebration-

"Looks like everybody finished their New Year resolutions." Jay said as he pulled a video up on his laptop.

"Hey, what's that?" Kai asked.

"You'll see after the count down." Jay told Kai.

-11:59 New Years Celebration Lloyd's POV-

"Hey Lloyd, I bet you didn't finish your New Year resolution on time." Finn said to me. He was so wrong

"Actually, I did." I said..

"I knew you couldn't...Wait what?" Finn asked. His eyes opened up wide.

"Well, Gina likes Brad, but she doesn't like like Brad. Fortunately, my resolution was to make Gina like Brad. Not exactly make her_like_ like Brad."I said. Finn went from the minute countdown to me.

Countdown

Me

Countdown

Me

Countdown...

Me

"Lloyd, I have no idea what you just said." Finn told me.

"Just look!" I said as I pointed to Brad and Gina holding hands waiting for the countdown to hit 10 seconds.

"Whatever." Finn said as I rolled my eyes halfway. I realize we were at the 10 second mark.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Happy Ninja New Years!

We all clapped and shouted. Then, Jay wanted to show us a video.

-Jay's Video Lloyd's POV-

The video started with a screen saying "Happy Ninja New Years!" It switched to all the ninjas training, Then, all of the ninjas pulling pranks on each other. In about 3 minutes, the video ended. Everyone loved it. They then gathered to celebrate. It was really exciting and fun. It was actually the best New Years ever! Happy Ninja New Years!


	8. Chapter 7, A Few More Ninjas

-8:03 A.M. At The Bedroom of Lloyd And The Portals Finn's POV-

Yawn. It's the second day in a row that we don't have to train because of are arrival from Ninjago City. We were all pretty tired , so we needed some rest. I've got to say though, today was the best rest of sleep I've ever had since I became a ninja. Suddenly, I heard noises. I sat up, but saw nothing. Nothing except for my roommates in their bed. I heard a noise by the window. Nothing again. I turned back to my roommates bed and...They were gone! I was about to get out of my bed and search for them but everything went pitch black. The next thing I knew, I was tied up to a tree. And so were my friends. All of my friends. All of my friends except for Jason.

-8:03 At ? Jason's POV-

I awoke from my well earned rest and I wasn't in my bedroom. And my friends weren't here either. I was tied up in a chair, with a gag in my mouth, and in a dark room. Where was I? I heard a door open and a person with a black ninja suit came in. He took the gag out of my mouth and I started to talk.

"Wher...Where am I. Who are you. Where are my friends?" I asked.

"You are in a secret head-quarter, I am Sam, and your friends are all tied up to trees outside." Sam told me. "Now I have a question for you. Are you the ninja of time?"

"Yes." I squeaked.

"Then send us back to the past. Before the ninjas found out about you and the other portals." Sam said.

-Meanwhile Lloyd's POV-

"Uh...Guys...Why are we tied up to trees?" Cole asked. Everyone else wondered the same. I mean, we where just tied up to trees while 3 people in black ninja suits stood in front of us with...GUNS? Everyone tried to slip out of the ropes, but someone said something first.

"Stay still or we'll shoot!" one of the ninja stated. Everyone stood there. I felt so many feelings. Fear, worry, wonder, and more then you could even imagine.

"Who are you?" I asked as I shut my eyes tightly. I forgot that we were suppose to stay still. Does talking count?

"I am Jenny." one person said.

"I am Ariella." another person said.

"I am Lola." the last one said. Wait a second...That last voice sounded so familiar. Why? And, are they all girls?

-Back To Jason Jason's POV-

"Why must I take you back in time? I'm not suppose to use my powers for any simple thing." I said matter of factually.

"It's not for any simple thing. It's for something more important. I would go on my own, but I lost the staff of time." He told me.

"What is that important thing? Why don't you want the ninjas to find out about us?" I asked.

"Because, in 4 years from now, Lord Garmadon takes over and destroys everything. And it was because of you, Jerry, and Finn. Lloyd was about to finish Garmadon and that's when you three turned into portals. You blocked Lloyd's shot and Garmadon threw him off. Garmadon finally destroyed Lloyd and everything else. And I'm trying to stop that." He said angrily.

"Now that I know, I'll stop me and the other portals from doing so." I said as I got up from my seat. While he was talking, I untied the ropes. You could obliviously tell that he didn't have much experience in tying ropes.

"Wait, you don't know what you're doing!" He yelled at me. He took off his ninja mask. A girl. She's not Sam, she's Samantha! She took my arm and turned me around.

"Look, you're just a kid. Leave these responsibilities to Lloyd." She said. I got really angry. What does she mean I'm just a kid.

"I'm a kid and Lloyd isn't?" I asked as I folded my arms. I ran out to find the ninjas. She was on a mission to go back in time, but she didn't do that well of a job.

-Back To The Rest Of The Ninjas No POV-

Jason ran back and saw the ninja tied up to trees in real danger. Samantha followed.

"Shoot!" Samantha yelled at the other three girls. They shot, but bullets didn't come out. Darts did. Pretty soon, everyone fell into a deep sleep.

-3:57 P.M. At The Top Deck Of The Bounty-

Everyone awoke from their trances of rest. The first thing they did was rub either one of their arms of aching pain. That's were the darts were shot.

"Sleeping darts." Kai stated as he examined the dart.

"Ow!" Zane yelled as he pulled the dart out of his right arm.

"Zane, you feel pain? I thought you were a Nindroid." Jay asked Zane.

"I felt pain before I found out I was a Nindroid." Zane said as everyone nodded in agreement. Sensei Wu then walked onto Bounty. With the 4 girls that the ninjas have saw before. This wasn't good.

-5:23 P.M. At The Bounty Jason's POV-

Why did Sensei bring those girls here? They trapped us and tried to use my powers for something that was probably made up. All of the ninjas except me was having a conversation with the 4 girls about why they have come.

"It's the only way to saved the future. If we don't stay and make sure the battle with Garmadon turns out right, the whole world would turn into dust and ashes." Jenny told everyone. Those 4 girls having been taking forever, but I only remember a few things. They're from a group called the Secret 4. Instead of being ninjas, they're spies. They eliminate all information about them and live underground. Jenny is the leader of the group. She's really strict(and when I say strict, I mean STRICT). Samantha thinks she should be the leader and has a very ill-temper. She never listens to Jenny and that's why Samantha came to me. She was suppose to wait until someone else ties the ropes to my chair. Her patience level overwhelmed her though. Ariella is super nice. She cares for me, but doesn't instruct me. She even fed me. Why? I really don't know. I'm 12. Although, she reminds me of my mother. My mother died when Jerry and I were 5 because of a snake. I think it bit her and she got ill. Every time I think about it, I begin to tear up so I thought of something else. Lola. Lola is sweet and perky. For some reason, Lloyd says she seems familiar. Lloyd is really-Wait, did I just hear that Jenny, Sam, Ariella, and Lola are going to be ninjas?

"Jenny will be the dark gray ninja of weather, Samantha will be the silver ninja of sound, Ariella is the pink ninja of love, and Lola is the navy blue ninja of phobias and fears." Sensei stated. Kai sat up with firey anger.

"Okay, I can understand the Portals being ninjas, but these spies?" Kai asked.

"Yes Kai. This is there way of apologizing. Now please sit and calm down Kai. " Sensei told Kai as he (Kai) bowed to Sensei and sat back in his seat. "Your training will start tomorrow girls. Lloyd, Jason, Jerry and, Finn, you will be training with as well as teaching them." Sam sat up about the same why Kai did.

"Hold up a second. These pipsqueaks have to train me? I don't think so." Sam snapped.

"They must be your trainers and teammates so you can get along. It is needed if your going to help them stop my brother." Sensei said as he walked out the room with no more words.

-Training Time! Weekendwhip Playing In The Background-

**It's time for training and we're getting started it's on, you know **The ninjas are practicing stances.**  
and we wanna see you whip and shout it-  
we rock,  
you roll.  
they say, go slow  
and everything just stands so still **The ninjas start doing Spinjitzu.**  
we say, go go!  
we're ready for the fight, we know the drill  
Monday morning and we feel defeated,  
seems so long ago  
Tuesday's comin' -  
we just keep on beatin  
'til we're in our zone  
they say, go slow  
and everything just stands so still  
we say, go go!  
you're gonna see us rip into it,  
just jump up kick back whip around and spin **Sam punches a punching bag and it comes back to her. **  
and then we jump back, do it again  
Ninja-Go!  
Ninja-Go!  
come on, come on, come on  
we're gonna do it again,  
we just jump up kick back whip around and spin  
and then we jump back, do it again  
Ninja-Go!  
Ninja-Go!  
come on, come on, come on  
and do the weekend whip yeah! **Everyone doing more Spinjitzu.**  
Wednesday mornin' and we soon discover  
we gotta push our game  
we slept on Thursday just to get it over,  
the whip's a day away!  
they say, go slow!  
and everything just stands so still  
we say, go go!  
you're gonna see us rip into it,  
just jump up kick back whip around and spin  
and then we jump back, do it again **Jason's reading scrolls.**  
Ninja-Go!  
Ninja-Go!  
come on, come on, come on  
we're gonna do it again,  
we just  
jump up kick back whip around and spin  
and then we jump back, do it again  
Ninja-Go!  
Ninja-Go!  
come on, come on, come on  
and do the weekend whip  
they say, no no!  
but we don't wanna sit around no more  
we say, go go!  
you're gonna see us rip into it,  
just jump up kick back whip around and spin **Trying to control special powers.**  
and then we jump back, do it again  
Ninja-Go!  
Ninja-Go!  
come on, come on, come on  
we're gonna do it again,  
we just jump up kick back whip around and spin  
and then we jump back, do it again  
Ninja-Go!  
Ninja-Go!  
come on, come on, come on  
and do the weekend whip  
Ninja-Go!  
Ninja-Go!  
come on, come on, come on **Everyone gets blown everywhere.**  
we're gonna do it again.  
jump up kick back do it again and spin!**

Song Ends

"Maybe we need more practice." Jason stated as he rubbed his head along with everyone else.


	9. MUST READ If chapter is to be entered

Hey Viewers! I'm away on vacation so I need a new chapter and I was thinking YOU could help!

* * *

_**Requirements:**_

_**You must enter your chapters in the comments pod**_

_**You must have an account so I can give you credit.**_

_**You must keep the chapter filtered. No bad language or actions. **_

_**You must add drama and fun so the chapter will be exciting and entertaining**_

_**You must be okay with me editing your chapter**_

_**You must have all of the present characters in the chapter, but you may add an arrival of the new characters if you want them to come.**_

_**You must must own the chapter. If new characters are entered, make sure they're yours.**_

_**There is no due date to to enter your chapter, but the faster you enter your chapter, the faster it will be posted. Remember I will be entering viewer's chapters all throughout my story's life time.**_

* * *

Thanks everyone for viewing this. If your able to, please enter a chapter in the comments pod. c:


	10. Chapter 8, Sister?

What up story lovers? This chapter idea is by Calm Core and edited by Fabcorp. BTW Calm Core, I thought that Zane should have a sister too and-Oops! Spoiler Alert. Oh well, enjoy this chapter! c:

* * *

-2:07 P.M. At The Bounty Lola's POV-

It was another crazy day for me and the ninjas at the Bounty. Jason was reading a book, Jerry was playing a video game, Finn was off to the market with Sensei, and Lloyd was just staring at me. "Lloyd, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Uh..no." Lloyd uttered as he grabbed a controller to play video games with Jerry. He's been acting weirder and weirder day by day. I overheard him talking to Kai about me being familiar to him. I mean, I guess Lloyd looked familiar to me but-Urg! Like I said before. Another crazy day for me and the ninjas.

-Meanwhile At Jamankai Village Market Finn's POV-

"Okay, so we have pizza, candy, soda, and ice cream on my shopping list; And vegetables, fruits, rice, seaweed, eggs, tuna, chicken, fish, and seasonings on Zane's shopping list. Which one should we use?" I asked as I held the two shopping lists up.

"Zane's shopping list." Sensei told me.

"Well I think eating candy for breakfast would be an awesome choice." I said. I then turned around and saw a girl searching all everywhere. What was she looking for? "I'll be right back." I told Sensei as I ran to the girl. The closer I got, the better I could see her. She had shoulder length platinum blonde hair just like Zane, ice blue eyes, a white tank top with a snowflakes on it, a a white skirt, and white sneakers.

"Uh...Are you looking for something?" I asked.

"Well...Yes. I'm looking for Zane Julian." the girl said.

"I know a Zane Julian. I don't know if he's the one you're looking for, but I know one!"

"That's great! Where is he?"

"Uh...He's on a flying boat."

"What?"

-3:46 P.M. Back At The Bounty Lloyd's POV-

"Guys, I've spotted snakes at the Ninjago City bank. Hurry up and save Ninjago! Over and out." Nya said from the brig. Everyone rushed into their uniforms and grabbed their weapons.

"I can't believe this is going to be my first mission as a ninja!" Lola exclaimed.

"Don't get use to it. We won't be here forever" Sam said as she pulled her ninja mask down. I don't know why, but she's always a downer. Oh well. I should focus on the mission. Cole, Jay, Zane, and Kai are finally letting me fight now that I have back up. I can't mess this up.

-At The Bank Lloyd's POV-

Maybe this isn't as fun as I thought it would be. I just hope I don't get bite by these things. Wait a second, do Hypnobrais even bite or do they just hypnotize? So confus-Ah! I was grabbed by the leg by Skales and turned up side down.

"Lloyd!" Lola shouted she ran up to me, but got shot with a sleeping dart. And so was I. The next thing I knew, I was in Oraboras. The snakes home base.

-Meanwhile At The Bounty Finn's POV-

"We're here!" I said as I lead the girl to the Bounty.

"Wow! This is where Zane lives?" She asked

"Yep! Hey, where is Zane. Zaaanne!" I yelled. Where is everyone? They should be here right? Maybe they went somewhere. And why is that girl looking for Zane? "Um...Who are you and why are you looking for Zane?"

"I am Snowflake and I will tell you why I'm looking for Zane once I find him." Snowflake told me.

"Well, Zane might be on a mission."

"A mission?" Snowflake looked very confused when I told her that. Although, what normal person would no be confused?

"Hi Finn, hi...Who's she?" Jay asked.

"Snowflake." I answered. Zane then walked into the room.

"Zane!" Snowflake shouted with excitement.

"Uh...Who are you?" Zane asked.

"I'm am your sister." Snowflake told Zane." Sister? I thought Zane was just a Nindroid without any siblings?

"Guys, I know that's shocking, but we have to focus. The snakes just took off with Lloyd and Lola and we don't know where there are!" Cole yelled.

"I'll go tell Nya to do a sonar of Ninjago." Kai said.

"Lloyd and Lola are gone?" I asked Cole.

"Yeah, but don't worry. We'll try our best to find them. Remember, the Green Ninja is our future hero." Cole said.

-At Oraboras Lola's POV-

Oraboras!? We're at this place! Of all places in the world, it had to be Oraboras! And why would the snakes want us? "Uh...Skales...Do you mind explaining to me why we're here?" I asked. Skales slithered up to me. Kind of scary.

"You two sssssseem to be the only thing Lord Garmadon caresssss about. Once he knowssssss I trapped the both of you, I will finally be the leader of the Ssssssnake Tribes!" Skales yelled with joy.

"Skales, that's never going to-Wait...Why would my father care if Lola is trapped?" Lloyd asked. I wondered why too.

"Becausssssssssse, Lola issssss your sssssisster." Skales told Lloyd.

"What?" Lloyd and I shouted.

"Mu ha ha ha ha ha!" Skales laughed as he slithered away. Lloyd is...Is...My brother? I turned my head toward the snakes and tried to listen to what they were saying.

"How are we going to send a message to Lord Garmadon, when we don't know where he is?" Famtom asked.

"I don't know. Go find him!" Skales ordered. Lloyd and I was obviously going to be here for a long time.

-Sunken Library No POV-

"Why are we in an old, sunken, dusty library Master Garmadon? Will it even help us destroy the ninja?" Lasha asked.

"Because, there is a sacred scroll that will tell us more about the 4 hidden weapons of Ninjago. Once I combine all four of them, I will be able to build a weapon that will tear Ninjago to pieces!" Lord Garmadon shouted. He then pulled out a scroll and blew all the dust off of it. "There are 4 more weapons that I can use to control Ninjago. The Super Bolt, The Golden Tri Scythe, The Golden Double Bladed Dagger, and The Golden Nick Dagger. When I combine the four weapons, I will be able to make on wish and it will be true!"

"Yay! I got a text." Lasha said looking at his phone.

"A text? You're a snake. Why do you even need a phone?" Lord Garmadon said crossing his two upper arms and putting his two lower arms on his hips.

"But it's from Skalesssss sssssaying 'I have Lloyd and Lola trapped in Oraborasssss. If you ever want to sssssee them again, let me be the leader of the Sssssnake Tribesssss'." Lasha told Lord Garmadon.

"We must go back to Oraboras immediately!" Lord Garmadon ordered. And so they went to Oraboras to save Lloyd and Lola.

-At The Bounty-

"I found them! Lloyd and Lola are located in Oraboras. We have to get them. Fast!" Nya stated.

"That's great, but I really need to tell Zane about me being his sister." Snowflake told Nya.

"Yeah...That does sound interesting." Jay said.

"I thought I was just a creation. A robot. A Nindroid." Zane said sadly.

"Zane, you're more than that. See, when I was 5, I got lost and I couldn't find my way back home. But I was found by a rich family and nurtured by them. I told them who my Father was and they couldn't find him. So instead, they keep me up to date with my Father and what he is doing. I heard that he made a robot to relieve him of his lost of me, but did not bother to see my sibling or look for Father again. When I found out he died, I had to go look for the one person who knew him more than I did. And that was you Zane. You're my brother." Snowflake told Zane. Then, Zane hugged his sister.

"Awwww, that's so sweet." Jerry said wiping away his tears.

"I hate to interrupt the family moment, but Garmadon just arrived in Oraboras! What if he turns Lloyd and Lola evil? We have to get going!" Kai instructed.

-At Oraboras-

"Say goodbye Lloyd. I guess Garmadon isn't coming after all." Lola said. Her and Lloyd were tied up over a tank full of water about to become a shark's dinner.

"You know, I saw you before. I just didn't think you would be my sister." Lloyd told Lola.

"Same here Lloyd. Well not for the sister par-You know what I mean." Lola stammered. "Hey wait a second. Maybe you can freeze time and then cut the ropes off. Since you're the Ninja of all elements."

"That's a great idea." Lloyd commented. Lola mouth opened to say something else, but she couldn't because Lloyd froze time. "Oops." Lloyd said noticing he didn't let Lola say something as he cut the ropes. When they were on the ground Lloyd unfroze time (and they could barely stand up because they we hanging upside down this whole time).

"Before you cut the ropes off, make sure there are no snakes around." Lola finally said. Then she realized she was already on the ground.

"Uh...Already did. I mean, it's not like I'm stupid." Lloyd stated confidently.

"Ssssso you think you could get away." Skales said. A group of snakes slither up behind him and then they all slither up to Lloyd and Lola.

"Lloyd, on the count of three. 1...2...GO!" Lola shouted. Her and Lloyd ran and ran until they reached a cliff.

"You're dead now Garmadonsssss! Mu ha ha ha ha!" Skales laughed evilly. Luckily, Lord Garmadon was there to save them.

-By The Door Of The Bounty Lloyd's POV-

"So, you're my dad?" Lola asked my dad. He nodded. "Then...Then why didn't I know?"

"Because, me a your mother knew that you were destined to be a hero from the beginning. I didn't want to mess up you're path so we separated you from the family. We only found out that Lloyd was to be a hero recently." My father told Lola

"Oh...Come on Lloyd. We should go in now." Lola told me sadly. I never really saw her this saddened before.

"Yes, and I must go back now." Dad said. I followed orders and went inside. Everyone then told me about Zane having a long lost sister as well. I guess I wasn't the only one.


	11. Chapter 9, Older

Hey guys! I'm still accepting ideas for a chapter, so don't hesitate to either PM me or insert it into comments pod. Thanks! c:

* * *

-7:12 At Lloyd's Bedroom Lloyd's POV-

It was another bright day. I was woken up by a shaking on my shoulder. When my eyes were half way open, I heard a well-known voice shout "Morning sleepy head." I turned around and saw Lola holding a tray of food. It had my favorite a bowl of noddles, a cup of milk, and a small bowl of rice on the side.

"Wow, thanks Lola!" I told Lola as I grabbed the tray from her hands.

"No problem little bro!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey how come you didn't make us breakfast?" Finn asked as he fixed his bed.

"Are you my little bro?" Lola asked Finn.

"No" Finn moaned.

"Oh by the way Lola, Finn used to beat me up in boarding school." Lloyd cooed.

"What!?" Lola yelled. She turned to Finn. "You're gonna get it." Finn then ran out of the bedroom and Lola followed. I didn't panic like Finn did though. Instead, I laughed.

"You know, you can't just use Lola to do you deeds." Jason told me.

"Oh please. Lola's older so she can practically do anything. You're just upset because Jerry isn't older like Lola." I snapped.

"I don't see your logic." Jason sassed to me.

"Whatever." I responded.

-7:30 At Breakfast On The Bounty No POV-

"Hey Lloyd! Want some breakfast?" Jay asked Lloyd as he (Lloyd) walked into the kitchen.

"No thanks. I had breakfast already."Lloyd answered.

"Kay. Uh...Lola...Why are you hanging Finn upside down?" Jay asked Lola.

"It's just a little punishment for something he did." Lola stated.

"Yeah, uh, you and Lloyd are as weird as ever." Jay said. Everyone started laughing.

"Hey, has anyone seen Snowflake?" Kai asked.

"She went back to Ninjago ask her adoptive parents if she could stay here." Zane said before he went back to eating his breakfast.

"Cool." Kai replied. He then turned to Lloyd, Jason, Jerry, and Finn putting on the coats.

"Where are guys going?" Ariella asked.

"I'm going to give the guys a ride on the Ultra Dragon. I can't wait to see their scared faces." Lloyd said.

"What's so scary about a Dragon? I went to an evil boarding school and you're not afraid, I'm not." Finn told Lloyd.

-Later On The Ultra Dragon Lloyd's POPV-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h! Why is this thing going so fast?" Finn asked me.

"Finn, I thought you said you wouldn't be afraid about riding the Ultra Dragon." I said matter of factually.

"Afraid? Who said I was a-AHHHHHHH!" I veered the Ultra Dragon higher into the sky before Finn could finish his sentence. "Land! Land!" I landed in no where particular to make Finn stop shouting.

"Wow! That was really cool!" Jerry stated.

"D...Does anyone have a extra pair of pants?" Finn asked. Jason, Jerry, and I took one step away from Finn.

"Anyways, where are we?" Jason asked as he looked around.

"Oh...Uh...We're in front of the tea shop. One time Sensei Wu and Nya had to come here to get Tomorrow's Tea." I told everyone.

"Wh...Why?" Finn asked. He was still shivering from the dragon ride.

"Let just say there was a Grundal and I ended up being 18 like the other ninjas." I answered.

"Then why aren't you 18 now?" Jerry asked.

"The tea wearied out and I turned 12 again." I answered again.

"I think I saw some in a old box at the Bounty. Maybe we should try it." Finn suggested. Everyone agree. Well, at first Jason didn't, but we pursued him anyway.

-At The Bounty No POV-

"Okay, let's make this quick before anyone sees." Lloyd said.

"I get the first sip!" Jerry shouted.

"Shh. We can't be caught with this! And you can't drink it or you'll become way older than intended." Lloyd told Jerry.

"Wh...What if the ot...Others find out." Finn asked still shaken from the Dragon ride back to the Bounty.

"Even if they do, the tea will already be in effect." Lloyd answered.

"How are we going to turn back into kids?" Jason asked.

"I told you it will wear off. Don't fret. Now, no more questions until the end." Lloyd stated. "On the count of three. 1...2...3!" Lloyd opened the top of the tea pot and everyone suddenly grew older.

-With The Other Ninjas-

"Gold Fish!" Zane said as he moved his checker piece to the opposite end of the board.

"Zane for the last time it's 'Check Me'." Cole moaned irritated by Zane winning, but not even knowing what game their playing.

"May we review the rules to this board game again?" Zane asked politely.

"Urg! I knew I should have gone first!" Jay shouted.

"Hey, has anyone seen Lloyd, Jason, Jerry, and Finn?" Jenny asked.

"I think they went to the room were Sensei Wu puts all his sacred stuff." Samantha said. "Uh oh." Everyone ran downstairs only to find an older Lloyd, Jason, Jerry, and Finn.

-Later-

"Are you crazy?!" Kai asked with a redder face than usual.

"No. We're actually just curious." Finn joked.

"Calm down Kai. Pretty soon, the tea will wear off just like before." Cole said.

"What is going on down here?!" Sensei Wu asked furiously. "I thought I told everyone not to come down here. For there are spells that can turn this whole world upside down!"

"Really? I have to find that one!" Jerry shouted excitedly as he turned around to find the spell. Jay pulled him back so he wouldn't be able to.

"Don't worry Sensei. The spell will wear off any day now and we'll turn back to our regular ages." Lloyd stated. Sensei Wu walked up to the jar and picked it up.

"The label says that the amount of time it will take to turn back is indefinite and it could last for years. Or forever!" Sensei Wu told everyone.

"What?" Lloyd, Jason, Jerry, and Finn shouted at the same time.

"You know, the first thing we should have done was read the label." Jerry said.

"This isn't good. This really isn't good." Jason whispered to himself. And it wasn't only Jason who knew that turning older and having a possibility of staying like that forever wasn't good. Everyone did.


	12. Chapter 10, Romance

Yay! New chapter! Sorry if it's short. I'm still on vacation and I need more ideas. BTW ninjagojay256, my favorite character is Jay too and there will surely be more of him. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

-4:57 At The Bounty-

"Wow, this turned out better than expected." Lloyd said. He, Jason, Jerry, and Finn were standing on their heads facing the wall.

"This is better than expected? What was expected?" Jerry asked Lloyd.

"I thought that we would have to be a human training course. I think this is better." Lloyd stated.

"Okay, times up!" Kai shouted. The upside down boys got back onto their feet. Although, they could barely stand up when they got off their heads.

"The Stone Army from the City Museum is alive and rising up from the ground. Try to keep the city clear of the Stone Army Men until we can find a way to stop it!" Nya instructed.

"We're on our way! Let's go!" Cole exclaimed.

-Ninjago City Ariella's POV-

"Lloyd, you practiced the Power of The Scythe right?" I heard Cole ask Lloyd with a loud voice.

"Who needs practice when they're a natural?" Lloyd shouted back to Cole. Lloyd may be a natural, but I was just starting. Plus, something was distracting me. No, not something. Someone. Someone named Zane. I don't know why, but he was sparkling in my eyes. It was on sparkle after another and the next thing I knew, I was thrown into midair due to a Stone Army man popping up from the ground. Zane caught me though. His face slowly came closer to mine. My heart started beeping like their was no tomorrow. What was happening?

-Underground Samantha's POV-

Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Jason, Finn, Ariella, and Jenny were fighting in Ninjago City; Jay, Nya, and Jerry were at the Bounty; Me and Kai were underground fighting; And Sensei was...Okay, I never know what Sensei's doing. Urg! Why leave me with Kai. He's ill-tempered, impatient , and just flat out rude! My team use to call me ill-tempered, but seeing Kai made their mouths shut.

"Hey, pay attention Silver!" Kai shouted to me. The worst part of being pair up with him was being bossed around. No, the worst part was being called 'Silver'. I really do hate hi-Ahhhh! I was pushed back into a wall of dirt by a Stone Army dude and I had a knife next held to my neck. Kai kicked the guy out of the way and I fell in his arms. I slowly brought my face closer to his. What was I doing?

-Ninjago City Jenny's POV-

I was having a really hard time fighting the Stone Army men because I'm used to staying hidden when fighting. My old team was called the ' Secret 4' for a reason right? Right. Anyway, while I was fighting, Cole keep helping me. He kept punching the enemies away from me while I stood there. Was it because he knows that I'm not use to fighting like this or is there another reason. When all of the Stone Army men were away from Cole and I, Cole turned to me. He came closer and put one of his hands on my face and the other on the back of my head. What was he doing?

-The Bounty Jay's POV-

So it was just me and Nya on the Bounty together. Well, me, Nya and Jerry. Why didn't he go with the rest. Oh well, he shouldn't stop me from making my move. Yep! That's exactly what I said. I'm going to make my move! I really like Nya and I can't wait years to be with her. That's why I was distracting Jerry as much as I could. He would only be distracted for like 3 seconds. He would ask 100,000,000 questions during the time he's not distracted. He even asked me why I was trying to distract him. I told him that I was just being my regular self. I guess he took that answer because he went up a hour later. Now it was just me and Nya. I sat next to her and started a small conversation. We soon turned to each other and leaned in. I was about to kiss Nya!

-Ninjago City Lloyd's POV-

So I found out where my mother was most of my life and found out why she was gone. She knew that I was going be the Green Ninja so she left to gather information about the battles of Ninjago. When I first mentioned Lola, she couldn't remember her. Lola's been away from the family for so long that no one could really remember her. Lola looked upset for a little while, but her feelings turned into it's perky self. And it's not a annoying perky like Jay. It was a happy perky. Yeah, I know it sounds confusing, but it's true! Anyways, when I told my mom about me being suddenly older, she didn't believe me. I took forever for her to understand. Right now, I'm kicking some Stone Army butt! Like I said before, I'm a natural. I was on top of a building fighting the enemy and I was kicked off. Maybe bragging was a bad thing to do.

-Ninjago City Finn's POV-

Zane has a sister? That sounds weird considering he's a Nindroid. Snowflake was nice though. She's shy, quiet, and...Why am I thinking about this. I'm suppose to be the cool bully. Not Lloyd. At the moment. I was fighting the Stone Army people and they almost killed me. Fortunately, Jason saved me. Where's Jerry? I guess it's something I shouldn't really care about-What the Legos? I just saw Snowflake. Her white outfit suddenly turned black. She looked scarier than ever. She had a knife in he hand and stabbed a Stone Army man. She killed an enemy, but she did unexpectedly. What was wrong with her. She looked goth and evil. I have to tell Zane. Snowflake turned to me and saw me. She walked up to me and stabbed me. There was a purple liquid on the knife. I suddenly fell on the ground unconscious. What did she just do. And does she recognize me? I thought my appearance changed when I grew older. Well, I did still look like me. An older one though. What was happening?


	13. Chapter 11, Romance Pt2

What up everybody?! This chapter is going to be really interesting because there's going to be a kiss! FinnXSnowflake. Anyway, farvorite, comment, follow, and enjoy! c:

* * *

-Ninjago City Ariella's POV-

I felt so nervous. I thought Zane was going to kiss me, but he didn't. Instead, he asked me a question.

"Are you okay?" Zane asked me.

"Y-Yes." I answered hesitantly. Zane pulled me back up and left without saying another word. I think I-I like Zane! That's the feeling I kept feeling. Love.

-Underground Samantha's POV-

Kai held me in his arm and I leaned my face forward. I was about to kiss him when a sword went through our faces and stabbed the wall of dirt.

"Uh-We should- Go back to fighting the-Uh-Stone Army." Kai told me awkwardly. I was about to kiss Kai? What was wrong with me? Do I...Like him. Maybe that's why I feel all warm inside. That's the feeling of love.

-Ninjago City Jenny's POV-

Cole moved his hand from the back of my head and kept the other on my left cheek. He grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped my right cheek.

"You had a little dirt on your face." Cole told me. He was about to leave, but said one more thing. "And be careful. These Stone Army Men are pretty tough." And Cole left without another word. I...I think I'm in love.

-The Bounty Jerry's POV-

I came downstairs wondering why Jay kept trying to distract me. He gave me an answer and I just didn't believe it. So an hour later, I went up stairs so Jay will think I'm busy. That way, I can come back in a few minutes to see what he was trying to do. So I came back to the living room from my bedroom and Jay was about to kiss Nya. That's what he was trying to do. Jay wanted to be alone with Nya. Should I let him live his fantasy or burst his bubble. Burst his bubble. I went up to the couch(where Jay and Nya were sitting)and made a boom sound. They were both startled and back away from each other. I suddenly felt entertained. I should try that on the other ninjas too.

-Ninjago City Lloyd's POV-

I was about to fall and hit the ground when the Ultra Dragon swooped me up and saved me. I felt like I was about die and all of my life was flashing through my life. Most of it was eating candy. Before I became a ninja. And I mean a lot of candy. Anyway, how could Finn not love this thing. Wait until the dragon saves F-Finn? I saw him laying on the ground unconscious and Snowflake was there. What was she wearing? What happened to Finn? This can't be good

-Ninjago City Snowflake's POV-

What did I just do? I injured or killed the person who lead me to my long lost brother. And...And he didn't do anything wrong. He was just fighting Stone Warriors. I felt so bad. So I carried Finn to my home to heal him. What did I do?

-The Bounty Snowflake's POV-

I laid Finn down on a bed. I used my healing powers to heal Finn's wound. In a few minutes, he woke up. Finn looked to be my age. I was staring at Finn to see if it was really him and it was.

"Where am-Ow." Finn grabbed his side which is where I stabbed him. He then turned to me. "Snowflake? Snowflake, why would you-"

"I'm so sorry." I said as I stopped Finn from finishing his sentence. "It's just-Well-Sometimes my conscious can go against me when I'm fighting and I hurt the wrong people. I really didn't mean to."

"It's okay. Uh...Where am I?" Finn asked me.

"My house. Can I ask you a question now?" I asked Finn.

"Sure." Finn answered.

"Why are you suddenly older?" I asked.

"It's a long story." Finn told me. "One more question. Why were you fighting the Stone Army Warriors?"

"I only fight people purposely if they separated me from my family. The Stone Army taught me how to fight. I learned Spinjitzu from the Stone Army Warriors and everything. But one day, they told me they would teach me a special move. We needed more space to do the move so we went far into the forest. The Stone Army Warriors shifted trees around so I wouldn't be able to escape. A few days later, I was found by my present day step parents. I wanted to find out how I could get to my father from here, but he moved and I didn't know where. And the last time I heard from...From..." I couldn't finish. My eyes had many tears in it and my nose was stuffy. Finn hugged me.

"Snowflake, it's going to be okay. I promise." Finn told me. Finn and my brother were all I had left. But why did I feelings for Finn changed. He just another ninja. Another ninja...That I liked.

-The Bounty No POV-

Everyone, but Finn, were back at the Bounty. They were all tired from fighting Stone Army Warriors. Some were injured.

"Oh, hey guys. I didn't know you were back." Jay said.

"Well, we are. Urg! I'm soooo tired." Kai moaned.

"Uh...Lola...Jenny...Ariella. Can I talk to you in private?" Sam asked.

"Sure." The three girls said in union. They went to their rooms to talk to each other leaving everyone else bored and tired.

-The Girl's Bedroom-

"Uh, guys. I think I like Kai." Sam said.

"I think I like Zane" Ariella added.

"I don't like anyone yet." Lola joked. Sam, Ariella, and Lola turned to Jenny.

"What? Wait...Do you actually think I like Cole?" Jenny asked. The other girls nodded. "Well, you are most differently right." Everyone laughed.

"Well, what if they don't like us?" Sam asked.

"I'm the ninja of Love. I'm sure I can shot them with my arrows." Ariella said.

"No way. I doing this fair and square." Jenny said.

"Suit your self!" Ariella replied. "Let's go plan what we're going to do, Sam." And with that, Ariella and Sam left.

"Have any ideas?" Jenny asked Lola. Lola just shrugged her shoulders.

-At The Living Room-

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Kai asked.

"I don't know. I just know I'm bored to death." Cole stated.

"Maybe talking about our battle with the Stone Army will make you feel less bored."

"Oh, I'm first!" Jerry shouted. "I know I wasn't battling the Stone Army, but something better happened. Jay and-"

"Why don't you go first Finn?" Jay asked trying to prevent Jerry from finishing. "Uh...Where's Finn?"

"Well, I did see him while we were battling. He seemed to be hurt and unconscious." Lloyd told everyone.

"That means he could still be in the middle of Ninjago City!" Kai yelled.

"Or not. I mean, Snowflake was there." Lloyd stated.

-Flying The Ultra Dragon To The Bounty Finn's POV-

I was whistle for the Ultra Dragon and it landed in front of me. Snowflake seem to be terrified of the Dragon, but I told her that it's safe to ride. At least that's what Lloyd told me. The last time I rode this thing, I couldn't stop shaking. I feel better when I 'm with Snowflake though. But, my side was aching like crazy. I was still wondering what the purple liquid was on the knife and I wanted to ask Snowflake. But, she was still tearing up about being separated from her family. We landed on the Bounty by the front door.

"Do you think Zane will be happy to see me arrive early?" Snowflake asked me.

"Of course! I would." I told her. When I was about to open the door, Snowflake grabbed my hand. I turned to her and she turned to me. At that point, I kissed her. I think someone saw because I heard the door open. I just hope it wasn't Zane.


	14. Chapter 12, Romance Pt3

Hey guys! Finn's in a lot of trouble. Zane seems to be really upset. I kind of feel bad for Finn. Oh well, enjoy the story!

* * *

-At The Bounty By The Front Door Zane's POV-

I couldn't believe my eyes. I even switched to my falcon eyes and I saw the same thing. I didn't feel anything, but confusion. I switched my 'Normal" mode to 'Aggressive' mode.

"Why are you kissing my sister?!" I asked with an upset tone. Finn and Snowflake broke the kiss.

"Z-Zane." Snowflake muttered. I took Finn by the arm and dragged him to the bathroom. I was going to have a really important talk with him.

-In The Bathroom Finn's POV-

Zane really didn't understand. No matter what he says, I going to like Snowflake.

"I am going to give you three strikes." Zane told me.

"Strikes?" I asked.

"Yes, anytime you get too close to my sister, I will give you a 'X'. It will look like this." Zane said as he made a 'X' with his pointer fingers.

"Can you at least give me a warning?" I asked with an annoyed look.

"Okay. Here is your warning sign." Zane told me. He pretended to slice his neck with his pointer finger. He then left the bathroom. How am I supposed to live my life now?

-At The Kitchen No POV-

"Now all you have to do is give Kai this drink." Ariella stated. "I used my element to create a liquid of love. And you must drink this cup of love potion if you want the spell to work."

"I thought you had arrows to do make people fall in love." Samantha said.

"I do, but it hurts when you stick it into your skin." Ariella told Sam. "Now, drink up!" The two girls drank their cups of love potion.

"Time to give the other two cups to the boys." Sam stated excitedly. The two girls walked into the living room to give Cole and Kai their drinks.

"Hi guys! We thought you might be a little tired from the mission, so we made this drink." Ariella lied.

"Thanks." Kai said. Zane and Kai drank the potion and they suddenly turned to the two girls.

"Will you go out with me?" Zane asked Ariella.

"The potion works!" Ariella whispered to Jenny. "Of course Zane! Although, you look a little stressed out. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, Finn kind of kissed my sister." Zane stated sadly.

"What?" Ariella and Sam asked.

"Maybe we should go talk to her." Sam told Ariella. Ariella agreed and they went to Snowflake's room.

-Snowflakes's Room Snowflake's POV-

I felt like I was breaking a law. Like I was doing something illegal. Okay, it probably is. I'm 18 and Finn's 12. He just appears to be 18. What was I to do? I heard the door to my room open.

"Snowflake, why would you kiss Finn." Ariella asked.

"Don't you know what happened to him? He's not really 18." Sam added. I felt like giving them my answers to their questions. I know what happen to Finn and I-I don't know why I kiss him. Maybe I'm...In love?

-On The Top Deck Of The Bounty Jenny's POV-

Maybe I should have just done the same thing Ariella and Sam is doing. I mean, would Cole naturally like me? Sigh. I was sad in a sad situation. It was raining and I was soaked. It may have looked like I had rain drops on my face, but it was tear drops. I'm just glad my team doesn't see me right now. I'm supposed to be the strong leader. I didn't let feelings stop me from watching my team and make sure they were doing everything right before. Why is it happening now?

"Why are you up here in the soaking rain?" Cole asked me. I didn't answer his question. Instead, I turn to see if he was drenched in water. He wasn't though. He had an umbrella in his hand so he wouldn't get wet. Cole sat next to me. "You should have at least brought an umbrella."

"I'm just watching the rain." I said. "It's something I use to do with my parents before they...Well... died."

"It's like you were destined to be the ninja of weather. I'm sure your powers are developing quickly." Cole told me. I felt a little happier.

"Yeah, they are. Here's a really cool trick I learned." I said. I jumped of of the Bounty to show Cole.

"Jenny!" Cole shouted. I came up sitting on a cube of water. He look relieved.

"I was worried! Don't ever do something like that again." Cole told me.

"You...You were worried?" I asked. Cole help me get back on Bounty.

"Huh? Uh...I...We should go inside now." Cole stammered. I collected all of the water from my clothes and hair and threw the pile of water off the Bounty. Cole stared at me.

"Another cool trick I learn." I stated. We laughed and went inside. Maybe Cole already loves me.

-The Next Morning Finn's POV-

I was really upset with Zane. He acted like I was some no name kid just kissing his sister. Zane knows me. Why is he so mad? I thought about my situation and who might be able to help. Jay might be able to. He's technically Kai's sister. Maybe I should go talk to him. I ran up to the top of the Bounty where I found Zane fixing his invention.

"Jay, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked Jay.

"Sure." Jay said as he put his screwdriver down. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Zane doesn't like the fact that I like his sister and I kissed her. Since you're dating Kai's sister, what do you do?" I asked.

"I listen to Kai's orders." Jay answered.

"What the Lego is wrong with you?!" I shouted.

"Huh?" Jay muttered.

"You're no help at all!" And with that, I went to the games room. I thought for a while and got an idea. Cole tells me not to listen to Jay because he's foolish. So, I just won't obey Zane. I'm sure something good will happen. I'll start today!

-At The Brig Finn's POV-

We were having a meeting at the Brig (Like in the first scene of 'Once Bitten, Twice Shy') and I was sitting right next to Snowflake. I saw Zane's eye set on me. It was time to rebel. I put one of my arms on her shoulders. Zane made a 'X' with his fingers, but I ignored it. Zane looked really mad. I already had on 'X' from choosing to sit right next to Snowflake, so I guess I have two. Nya was talking about ways to destroy the Stone Army when the Mission Alert beeped.

"The Stone Army is attacking Ninjago City! Ninjas, move out." Nya instructed. Everyone left, but me and Snowflake.

"Aren't you going to help?" Snowflake asked me.

"Actually, I was thinking we could go to my favorite restaurant. The other ninjas shouldn't be far away from there. So when they need me, I'll be able to help." I said.

"Okay. I guess we could go!" Snowflake told me. I'm finally going on a date with Snowflake! I can't wait!

-Ninjago City Zane's POV-

The Stone Army was really hard to fight. I could barely keep up. It's a good thing there isn't 5 of us any more! There's 11 of-Wait a second. There should be 12 of us. Where's Finn?

"Hey Cole, where's Finn?" I asked Cole

"I thought I saw Finn and Snowflake going into that restaurant over there." Cole answered. Finn took Snowflake to a restaurant? He better not be doing what I think he's doing! I ran away from the fight to find Finn and my sister. Finn's in so much trouble!

-At The Restaurant Finn's POV-

"Are you sure being in a restaurant in front of a Stone Army fight is safe?" Snowflake asked me.

"I'm pretty sure it is. Plus, this is like watching a movie!" I told Snowflake. I felt super happy right now. Maybe Snowflake is all I need. I turned my head to the window to see if everyone was there. Everyone was...Except for ZANE! I heard the door of the restaurant open loudly. Then, my arm was grabbed. I was dragged into the rest room by Zane. Now it was just me and him.

"What's with you a dragging me into-Ow!" Zane smacked me upside the head before I could finish.

"I told you to stay away from my sister!" Zane yelled.

"Since when did I start listening to you?!" I yelled back. I saw Zane's hand fold up into a fist. He then punched me and I fell to the ground. My own teammate was beating me up. I tasted blood on my lip. I felt like I was about to die. I fought back. Zane really doesn't understand. Snowflake is my everything. Everything.

Sorry Jay lovers about saying he was foolish, but that's something Cole would say(And I know that's something a lot of you Jay lovers will feel a little upset about because I'm a Jay lover) And Finn may have an idea, but I don't. Hint, hint. I'm running out of chapter ideas so I need some fast. Anyway...Well, that's all I have left to say. Laters! c;


	15. Chapter 13, Love Potion

-1:32 P.M. At The Bounty Finn's POV-

I've just finished my training and was looking for Snowflake. My face was aching from yesterday. I guess disobeying Zane wasn't such a good idea. I walking into the living room, only to see the original five ninjas chatting about something.

"Has anyone seen Snowflake?" I asked. I could see Zane trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"She's going to be living with us on the Bounty, so she getting her stuff." Zane plainly answered.

"She left without even saying goodbye?" I asked with disappointment.

"She didn't say goodbye to anyone other than Zane. Maybe she had to leave really early." Cole told me. Or maybe Zane made her leave early. I went to the kitchen and overheard Jenny, Sam, and Ariella taking.

"Are you sure you don't want to use any love potion to make Cole like you?" Ariella asked Jenny.

"Y-Yeah. Cole likes me naturally and I'm sure f it!" Jenny responded. I walked into the kitchen.

"You have love potion?" I asked with excitement.

"Well...Yeah. Don't tell anyone else though." Ariella told me.

"I won't...On on condition. Give me some potion, so I can use it on Zane. Then he will like me better and let me date his sister." I said.

"Uh...Finn...I don't think that will-" Ariella was cut off by me.

"Just do it! The more I think about it, the better I feel!" I shouted.

"O-Okay. Here, drink this. I'll give the other cup to Zane." Ariella told me. Ariella walked out of the kitchen. This is the best day ever!

-1:46 P.M. At The Top Deck Of The Bounty Finn's POV-

I was pretty sure the love potion was going to-Ahhhhh! Zane wrapped his arms around my neck.

"There you are honey!" Zane cheerfully said.

"H-Honey?" I asked. "Zane, what's gotten in to you?" I asked Zane.

"What do you mean?" Zane asked me.

"Um...Ariella!" Finn shouted. Ariella walked onto the the top of the Bounty.

"Oh. So that's where Zane went! I knew this plan wouldn't work! The potion is for someone you love." Ariella told me. She tried to hold in her laughs.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" I asked.

"I tried to. I guess you're lesson is learned now that yo have a boyfriend!" Ariella started laughing.

"Ah! Snowflake's gonna be here in one day and when she sees her brother tied up to me like this, she's gonna know something's up!" I shouted.

-In The Bounty Lloyd's And The Portal's Room Finn's POV-

"How am I going to get Zane to stop clinging on to me? I barely got him out of the room!" I shouted. I knew that my roommates didn't want to hear me talk about this, but I couldn't help myself.

"I guess I can help you. See, I've been reading about potions and I think there's one that can reverse any spell. We have to make it though." Jason told me.

"Wow, you getting more and more like Harry Potter." Jerry joked. Nobody laughed at his off topic and ridiculous joke.

"That's great Jason. What ingredients do we need." I asked.

"The Golden Flower, the Purple Herb, The Green Fur of a Green Tiger, and Sacred Water." Jason told everyone.

"Hey, there's four ingredients with our ninja colors. We can all go and get a ingredient and by the time Snowflake comes back, everything will be back to normal!" I said. Everyone seemed to agree. It was time for our journey.

-In The Bounty Living Room Cole's POV-

Is it just me or does Jenny look really pretty in the soaking rain. I think so. Maybe she likes me. Who knows? I turned and saw Lloyd, Jerry, Jason, Finn about to leave the Bounty.

"Hey, where ya going?" I asked the four boys.

"Where going to get ingredients for a potion." Jason stated.

"What for?" I asked.

"So we can-Ow!" Jerry was elbowed by Finn.

"So we can...Uh...Find a way to improve your cooking. It's really bad." Finn told me.

"Well I think my cooking is just fine! Go on now." I said angrily.

"Okay. Come on guys!" Finn shouted. They're up to something.

-The Golden Forest Jason's POV-

My journey may seem so easy, but its certainly not. The picking the flower part is easy. Although, they may be traps, dangerous animals, and people just waiting to kill me! I saw the Golden Flower and I approached it carefully. I pulled it out of the ground. Nothing seemed to happen. I guess this was easier then I thought.

-The Purple Grassland Finn's POV-

This is going to be so easy. A piece of cake. There might be traps, but I'm a ninja. Now, I have to hurry so Zane won't be all over me. I saw the herb from afar. It's kind of weird considering the grass and the herb is purple. I ran to the herb and grab it. The next thing I knew, a rope was tied to my foot and I was hanging upside down. Why do these kind of things always happen to me?

-The Green Jungle Lloyd's POV-

How come I have to get the fur of a tiger. A tiger with sharp teeth and pointy claws. Sigh. You know, when I look around, this place isn't as weird as everyone else destination. It trees are green, the vines are green, and the-The TIGER is green! The tiger is face to face with me. I backed up as it came towards me.

"Sigh. Do you want some of my green fur too?" the Green Tiger asked.

"You can talk?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, I can. By the way, my name is Greeny." Greeny told me.

"Okay. Can I have some of your fur Greeny?" I asked.

"That's something hundreds of people want. It makes me sad that none of them come to see after I give it to them." Greeny said sadly.

"At least it's not thousands of people." I joked. Greeny didn't seem to laugh. "Look, I'm little busy right now, so maybe I can visit you another day."

"Promise?" Greeny asked.

"Promise!" I answered. Greeny gave me some Green Fur. I walked out of the forest to meet my friends. Weirdest experience of my life.

-The Fountain Of Sacred Water Jason's POV-

Wow. A fountain filled with water. This is my adventure? It's so boring. I mean, people think water is peaceful and pleasant. That's why places like this is-Are those Water Zombies? Finally something exciting! Time to kick some zombie butt!

-Ninjago Square No POV-

The green, gold, and blue ninjas were all waiting for Finn in Ninjago Square(It's a place filled with Historical structures and buildings in Ninjago).

"Finn was suppose to be here 30 minutes ago. What's taking him so long?" Jerry asked.

"You don't think that something happened to him, right?" Jason asked with worry.

"Considering I met a talking tiger, yes." Lloyd stated. The other two ninjas had no idea what Lloyd just said, but their sure that Finn is in big danger.

-The Purple Grassland Finn's POV-

It's almost midnight and I'm still hanging upside down. Urg. My I'm dizzy and I feel with vomiting. Does everyone else even notice that I'm gone?

"I think this is where the Purple Grasslands are." A familiar voice said. I couldn't see him, but I'm sure it's Jason. Suddenly, my friends rushed to me.

"Hey Finn. How has it been going?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know. I'm dizzy, I feel like I'm about to barf, and I in a grassland in the middle of the night. How do you think it's been going!" I shouted. Lloyd and I were being held back by Jason and Jerry, so we won't fight each other.

"Look, we have to go before the others realize we're not back and we get in trouble." Jason said. And with that, we were out off grasslands.

-Flying Over Ninjago City Finn's POV-

Tomorrow, Snowflake is going to be back to the Bounty and Zane will stop acting like my girlfriend. I really miss Snowflake. I remember when I took her on a ride on the Ultra Dragon. I'm a bit scared when I ride the Ultra Dragon and we're riding it now. I still feel like I have to vomit.

"Hey, do you guys see the Stone Army?" Lloyd asked. I looked down.

"Do you guys see Snowflake?" I asked. We landed in Ninjago City. I was right, it was Snowflake. Everyone was about to go help her fight, but I put my arm in front of them before they could. "Wait, Snowflake is very dangerous when she fights so be careful." They nodded. I went to Snowflake to calm her down before anyone gets hurt. Her eyes were glowing red and she was in her black outfit again. Snowflake turned to me. She rush to me with her dagger, but I jumped over her. She kept breathing deeply, and she soon pass out. All of the Stone Army Men sunk into the ground.

"That was weird." Jerry stated.

"We should get Snowflake to the Bounty. She seems to be unconscious." Jason said. We all agreed and went back to the Bounty.

-1:32 A.M. At The Bounty Finn's POV-

We were back at the Bounty and the others were in their rooms, so they didn't notice we came in the middle of the night.

"Do you think she's injured?" Lloyd asked.

"I really hoping she's not." I told Lloyd. Snowflake was laying on the couch of the living room. Her eyes fluttered open.

"F-Finn?" Snowflake asked I turned to her. "Was I fighting the Stone Army again?" I nodded. Zane came into the living room and Kai came with him.

"Finny!" Zane shouted.

"Finny?" Snowflake asked.

"Uh...Jason did you make the potion?" I asked.

"Yep! Zane, drink this." Jason said. Zane took the drink and turned to his normal self.

"What is Snowflake doing here? Finn you are so dead!" Zane yelled.

"Dude stop with this nonsense! Finn just saved Snowflake and if you're not happy with that, I don't know what you're happy with!" Jerry shouted. Everyone stared at him. Zane opened his mouth to say something else, but Kai put his shoulder on Zane.

"Look Zane, their right. I don't know what they're right about, but you have to trust Finn. He's our teammate. Don't underestimate him." Kai told Zane.

"Fine, I'll let you be with my sister. But if you break her heart, I break yours!" Zane said. Everybody shouted excitedly.

"Be quiet! I'm trying to get some rest!" Jay yelled from upstairs. My life is so weird.

Awwww! Happy ending for Finn! *Sniff, sniff* I-I'm not crying. Anywho, REVEIW! c:


	16. Chapter 14, Hypnotism and Trouble

-5:21 A.M. At The Bounty Lloyd's POV-

The ninjas and I just came back from the prison that the Skeleton Army kept Dr. Julian in. And yes, he's alive. Snowflake and Zane are super happy to be with their father. Well, he's actually Zane's creator and Snowflake's father. Speaking of Snowflake, she seems to be in another world. She doesn't pay attention, she's always away from everyone, and her eyes start glowing red from time to time. Finn's usually snaps her out of it, but it's not as effective as it is was the first few times.

-At The Bounty Finn's POV-

Snowflake fainted again. It normally happens when no one's paying attention to her. It's like she doesn't want it to happen in front of her friends. I'm really worried. I heard a mumble from Snowflake. I turned around and she was awake.

"You know, you're condition isn't getting any better. What if it's something serious?" I asked.

"I'm just fine. It's not like I have a sickness or something." Snowflake said.

"Still, we should see someone who specializes in this. Lola's a ninja of fears and phobias. Maybe she can help." I told Snowflake. She nodded and we went to see Lola.

-At The Bounty Cole's POV-

"Hey, who wants to play checkers? I think I should go first." Jay said.

"I don't think so. The last time we played checkers, I ended up having a stage 4 tantrum. And that's the highest tantrum stage." Kai stated.

"Yeah, I didn't like that day either. Zane beat me and he didn't know what game we where playing." I added. "Maybe we should eavesdrop on the girls. They're always having cat fights."

"Cole, I don't think that's a good-Okay lets go." Jay said. You could tell he was bored. We walked up to the door of the kitchen to see-No, hear what the girls are talking about.

"So you have to make another love potion so Zane will like you?" Lola asked.

""Yeah, when Jason, Lloyd, Finn, and Jerry reversed the love potion to Finn, they reversed the love potion to me." Ariella answered. The girls where using love potions so we would like them? I opened the door without hesitating and walked up to Ariella.

"You're using your ninja powers so you can make us like you girls?" I asked.

"I'm glad you found out. Only Ariella and Sam used it even though I told them not to." Jenny said. Kai and Zane stormed upstairs and Ariella and Sam followed. I could tell that I wasn't as upset with the girls as Kai and Zane were.

-At The Bounty Finn's POV-

While Snowflake and I was walking downstairs, I saw Kai, Zane, Ariella, and Sam walking upstairs. I guess there was a problem. The kitchen door was open and everyone looked upset. Well, everyone except for Lola.

"Uh...Is this a bad time to speak to Lola?" I asked. Lola turned her head to me.

"Of course not. Is something wrong?" Lola asked.

"See, Snowflake has this fear of losing her family and she reacts to it in a strange way. I was wondering if you could find out more about this." I stated.

"Sure thing! Let's go!" Lola exclaimed.

-At The Brig Snowflake's POV-

"Lola, can you tell me why we're down here?" Finn asked. I was being chained to the wall.

"It's all so we can help Snowflake. You have to wear this Stone Army helmet and Snowflake will try to fight you with this sword." Lola stated as she handed me a sword.

"What?!" Finn shouted. I could tell he thought it was a bad idea and I thought it was too.

"Don't worry, Lola won't be able to go far you because she's tied to these chains. In a few days, she will think that she can't reach the Stone Army warriors when she sees them." Lola told Finn. "Now, I'm going to leave this room so you can go on with the plan." As Lola left, Finn put the mask on. I suddenly got upset and tried to slice Finn in half. Although, I couldn't really run to him because I was chained to the wall.

"This might work." Finn said. I then used the sword to cut the chains so I could move. "Uh oh!"

-At The Bounty Finn's POV-

Well, that didn't work. I knocked on the door to the girl's room so I could talk to Lola. Lola opened the door.

"Oh, hi Finn! Did the plan work?" Lola asked cheerfully.

"No!" I answered.

"Well, maybe you can hypnotize her to not fight the Stone Army." Lola stated.

"Will that really work?" I asked.

"Yes, no, maybe so. We just need to find out." Lola told me. "Fellow me." Lola lead Snowflake and I to a doctor office.

"So this is what we used this extra room for?" I asked.

"Yep! My adoptive father is a doctor, so he gave us this stuff." Lola said. "Anyway, it is now time to start the hypnotism. I'll get the tools!"

-Meanwhile Kai's POV-

I left the Bounty and went to a peaceful forest by a lake. I was just sitting on the sand, throwing stones into the water. Although, the stones I threw didn't skip. Instead, it just went up into the air and fell with a splash.

"Urg! Why isn't this stone skipping!" I yelled. I was about to throw another stone, but my arm was grabbed.

"Probably because you're using the wrong stones." I knew that Sam was the one telling me this without even turning around. She picked the flattest stone out of the ground and threw it into the water. Four skips. "You're also putting to much force on you arm when you throw the stone. Here, try with this one." She handed me a flat stone and I followed her directions. Five skips.

"Hey, my stone skipped more than yours!" I stated excitedly.

"Good job." Sam said. She turned her head away from me. "Look, I'm sorry I used the potion on you. I mean...I didn't mean to...I only used the potion so-" I took Sam by the shoulder and kissed her. We then separated our lips from each other and our foreheads stayed connected.

"I know what you're trying to say and I forgive you. Just, don't do it again." I told her. She nodded and our lips touched again.

-Meanwhile Zane's POV-

How could Ariella do this to me? She could have just told me she liked me. Sigh. I sat on a bench at the park watching couples enjoy each other. Will I ever be one of them? Even Finn and Snowflake are like this. I turned around and noticed that Ariella was sitting here the whole time.

"Just noticing me?" she asked. I nodded. "Zane, I really do like you and..." I hugged her.

"I really like you too Ariella." I said. "Now, let's go back home." And with that, we went back to the Bounty.

-Meanwhile Finn's POV-

"You are getting sleepy. Very, very sleepy." Lola went on. "You will now resist the need to fight the Stone Army when the word 'Harry Potter' is said." I turned to Lola and she just shrugged her shoulders. "And when the word 'Ronald Weasley' is said, you will turn back to normal." Okay, now she's just using names from her favorite book. "Awaken!"

"Hey guys. Did the hypnotism work?" Snowflake asked.

"I don't know-Harry Potter!" Lola shouted.

"I think you have to wait until she sees the Stone Army." I whispered to Lola. She nodded. "*Yawn* I think it's time for bed. Let's go Snowflake." I lead Snowflake to her room. And said goodnight. When I started walking to my room, I heard a scream. "Snowflake!" I rushed to Snowflake's room and she wasn't there. No.

* * *

Oh no! Snowflake is gone. T_T Finn must be really sad. And what happened to her? Who knows? REVEIW!


	17. Chapter 15, Temple Of Light

I apologize for the short chapter and taking so long to post it. Enjoy! :)

* * *

-At The Bounty Lloyd's POV-

"Snowflake!" I heard Finn say in the hallway. What happened? Tomorrow, we'll be heading to the Temple of Light, so we have to be prepared. We don't have time to think of any thing else.

"Um...I think something's wrong. Maybe we should go check." Jason said.

"Or maybe we could just get some rest. *Yawn* There's a long trip ahead of us." Jerry told Jason. Finn rushed into the room.

"Guys, Snowflake's gone! She just disappeared!" Finn shouted.

"Like I said before, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Just get some rest." Jerry told Finn.

"H-How could you say that?" Finn asked.

"Snowflake is a good friend, but we going to have to find her later." Jason stated. So, all three of the portals are fighting right now and I'm suppose to expect them to help me defeat my father?

"STOP!" I yelled. Everyone turned to me. "Are you guys going to keep arguing or be the ninjas you're supposed to be?"

"For the first time, Lloyd's right." Finn sighed. I rolled my eyes. "Let's just get some rest for tomorrow."

-The Next Day At The Dark Island Cole's POV-

Okay, I'll just give you a quick summary. We made it to the Dark Island and were being chased by Stone Army Warriors. Apparently Lord Garmadon has something to do with this and it's only me, Zane, Jay, and Kai here. We're on a rope bridge right now and the Stone Army Warriors are trying to destroy us.

"Anybody got an idea?" Kai asked.

"Uh...How about we jump into there." Jay stated as he pointed at a dark purple mud under us. Seriously, how did Jay ever become a ninja?

"Next idea!" Kai shouted. The bridge started shaking more and more. In about five more seconds, we fell off.

"Everybody grab a board!" I shouted. We did Spinjitzu and landed on the back ground and ran back to the others. "Prepare for a battle! We got caught!"

"By how many? 1, 2-" Sensei Wu was interrupted by me..

"All of them." I said.

"Well don't worry. We're prepared!" Nya told me. Everyone turned around to see a really cool vehicle. "Everyone get in!" Jerry stared at the Power Drill for a moment.

"There's only five seats." Jerry stated.

"You're just one of the extras." Lloyd said. I whacked him on the top of him head. "What I mean is...Urg, nevermind."

"It's time to get this thing going" I shouted. We are not losing against these former gift shop toys!

-At The Dark Island Lloyd's POV-

Okay, okay. I was being a little mean to Jerry when I told him that he was one of the extras. But it's true! I like it when the original five are together without the others.

"Let's see what my sister supplied!" Kai shouted. He press a button and a big red suit came out. "I love my sis!" Awwww! How come Nya didn't pack the rest of us something like that. Oh well, now I'll tell you what happens a little while after that. I found the Temple of Light and we went in, I hit a giant bell, and we have new outfits and weapons! Cool right? Right! I love being the Green Ninja!

-Meanwhile Finn's POV-

I still don't know where Snowflake went and can't stop thinking about her. She would've thought that the this island is actually nice. And I would laugh at her and then playfully punch me. I'm going crazy! Why am I thinking about what would happen if she was here? Why do I see Snowflake? Why am I asking my self all these questions? And-Snowflake?! I tried talking to her from where I was siting and she wouldn't talk back. I then ran up to her, but she ran away. I'm really going crazy! Wait a second, I'm the ninja of Illusions and Imagination. Sigh. She's just an illusion. I heard laughter from the afar.

"Did you guys hear that?" Sam asked. I may have been imagining that, but I know that the ninja of Sound isn't!

"I'll be right back." I said. I went to look for the noise. Nothing. Nothing but a underground lab. Why is everything always so secret? Again, asking myself questions. "Hello? Any body here?" I asked. A 18 year-old girl came out of a room in the lab.

"And you must be Finn. Snowflake talks about you a lot." the girl said.

"Snowflake? Where is she? And who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Catherine. The niece of the inventor of Snowflake." Catherine told me.

"Inventor? Dr. Julian said said that she was his daughter." I said.

"Well, he lied to you. Snowflake is a invention who was half built by Dr. Lee and raised by Dr. Julian. My aunt died before she could finish her creation and Dr. Julian didn't know that. That's why I'm making sure she fully built. If she wasn't finished soon, she could have killed someone." Catherine stated.

"So, she's a robot?" I asked. Catherine nodded. She brought me into a room so I can bring Snowflake back to the Bounty. She's a...Robot.

Have any suggestions for the story? PM me or post in comments box below. R & R!(Rate and Review)c:


	18. Chapter 16, The First Potential

Urg! I am really starting to hate these short chapters. And the fact that bad things are happening to Snowflake. Enjoy! c:

* * *

-At The Bounty Finn's POV-

I was walking to the Bounty with Snowflake in my arms and Catherine was following. All of the laughter and noise could be heard from outside.

"Are you going to keep following me?" I asked.

"Of course. You're carrying my robotic sister." Catherine told me. I flinched at the word "robotic."

"Catherine, could you please just pretend that Snowflake is human?" I asked with irritation in my voice.

"You're no fun!" Catherine exclaimed. I sighed. She sounds like a little kid. I wonder if she had a sniff of Tomorrow's Tea. I opened the door and everyone was still laughing.

"Oh, hey Finn! Who's she?" Kai asked.

-Jerry's POV-

"Talk to her about it. I'm going to put Snowflake in her room." Finn said as he walked upstairs. I wonder if Snowflake had another one of her breakouts.

"I'm Catherine, but you can just call me Cat. I'm the daughter of Snowflakes inventor, Dr. Lee. And if you're wondering, Snowflake's a robot." Cat explained

"Wow, Snowflake's even more like Zane then I thought. And about Dr. Lee, is her first name Liana?" I asked.

"Yeah. She died when one of her inventions went crazy." Cat stated.

"That means that you're mine and Jason's half sister! It's so awesome. I guess that also means that Snowflake and Zane is related to us." I exclaimed.

"Oh cool. Does that mean that I can stay here? This place is really nice." Cat asked.

"Sure. But we have to make sure you're not...Evil." Cole said.

"Well, I'm not!" Cat stated. "I'll go get my stuff."

-In Cat's And Snowflake's Room Cat's POV-

So this is where I stay? I have to make sure I get enough research of the ninjas so I can help Master Garmadon. And yes, I am evil. And so is my mother. She's not dead. She's makes inventions for the evil side and just says she dead, so Jerry and Jason don't know.. Snowflake is was suppose to be a robot that destroys people, but Dr. Julian stopped that from happening. That's why I took Snowflake. So I can make her the machine she's supposed to be. I unpacked my stuff and pretty soon, Snowflake woke up.

"Remember me?" I asked. She nodded. "Just make sure you aren't caught. Tomorrow, we'll go to the Caves of Despair. There, we can drain all of the ninja's powers!"

-In Lloyd's And The Portal's Room Jerry's POV-

I can't believe I get to see my half sister. To bad mom isn't here. The Bounty would be a lot more fun if she was. At the moment, Finn's playing on his portable game system, Lloyd's drawing, Jason's reading, and I'm just thinking. Well, I think you know that I'm thinking. Finn through down his game system.

"This game became way to easy for me when I turned older!" Finn shouted.

"Now that I think about it, why didn't we just use the Reversing Potion to turn our ages back to normal?" I asked.

"I for one kind of like being older. I seem to be wiser then I when was a kid." Jason stated.

"Speaking of the Reversing Potion, I have to go meet a tiger." Lloyd said. What?!

-The Next Day Finn's POV-

I went to check on Snowflake and she wasn't there! Neither was Cat. What did she do now?

"Uh...Guys. Snowflake and Cat isn't here!" I shouted. Zane came.

"What? Wait a second, I forgot she was a robot. Every robot has a chip device in them that can be used to locate them. I'll see where she is." Zane said. I walked into the brig with him "She's in the Caves of Despair. Why?"

"Whatever the reason is, I'm sure Catherine has something to do with this. Let's get the others and go." I stated.

-The Caves Of Despair Finn's POV-

Why would Cat bring Snowflake hear? This place is so full of...Despair. I guess that's how it got its name.

"Guys, there's a bunch o f glowing over their. I think that's where Snowflake might be!" Cole shouted. We walked up to the glow and Cat and Snowflake were there. And someone else. Jerry and Jason seemed to be focused on her. I wonder if she's their-It can't be. She's not alive anymore. Snowflake soon spotted us and tried to attack us. She was way stronger then before though. And I really didn't want to hurt her.

"Finn, why aren't you doing anything? We need all the help we can get!" Kai shouted. Snowflake then came straight to us with a sword. I couldn't let her hurt the rest of us. I used my true potential and Snowflake, Cat, and the other person disappeared. Days, weeks, and months pass after that. She was really gone.


	19. Chapter 17, The Final Battle

Happy Thanksgiving. This is the last chapter of my story, so enjoy!

* * *

-At The Beach Cole's POV-

Okay, I'll give you another summary. Nya's evil, Lord Garmadon turned into this weird lizard, Lloyd injured his ankle, and he giving a inspiring speech right now. And yes, we've been trying to end this battle for months now. We're kinda stupid.

"Lloyd's right. If we need to swim across this ocean, then so be it. " Kai said. He went into the ocean to see how deep it was. The water was halfway up his body. "Urg."

"This whole ocean? But...I didn't bring my floaty." Jay stated. I hate to admit, but Jay's right. We can't cross this ocean in time to save Ninjago.

"Zane you're a Nindroid. Isn't there anything you can do?" asked.

"No, but my falcon can." Zane said.

-In Ninjago City Dareth's POV-

"Dum de dum. Do de do." I sang as I swept the floors of my Dojo. I can not believe I'm the brown ninja! Wait no, I can believe. Because I have the powers of wind!

"Uh, Master?" one of the students from my Dojo asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"The sky is...Dark and foggy. In the middle of the morning." the student said.

"What?" I asked. I walked outside with my student and he was right. "Don't worry! I'm the ninja of wind!" I blew air out from my mouth, but nothing happen. "Uh..Just wait a second." I blew some more air from out of my mouth.

"Maybe we should just call the ninjas." the student told me.

"Uh sure. I mean, I don't want to steal their glory." I lied. I called the ninjas, but they didn't pick up. "*Sigh* I'll just leave a message."

-At The Beach Finn's POV-

"There! A hand made shelter on the beach." I said. Then, the whole structure collapsed. My eye twitched. "Okay, I'll just sleep on the trees tonight."

"Well you don't have to anymore!" I heard a shout from the skies. I looked up. Thank goodness. We have a way back to Ninjago.

-At Dareth's Dojo Dareth's POV-

I ran out of the dojo once I saw something glow from outside. Everyone else seemed to follow.

"Is it the ninja?" Edna asked.

"It must be!" Lou shouted.

"We're saved!" I shouted.

"About time." Brad said as he crossed his arms.

"Now to get this place back in order." Lou said. I kept my right foot on top of the Stone Army Solider. I back up when the sky glowed brighter. A giant vehicle appeared behind the ray of light.

"What is that?" I asked. I walked up to the vehicle fearlessly. "Alright, you have until the count of three to leave here before I unleash the power wind! Hi ya!" I place myself in a fighting stance. "One, the dragon! Two, the penguin!" Cannons started turning towards me. "T-Two and a h-half."

"Three." the creature inside the vehicle said.

"Ahhhhh!" I shouted.

-On the Ultimate Dragon No POV-

"I see Ninjago! We're not far away!" Kai shouted.

"Are you sure that's Ninjago?" Cole asked. Lloyd flew down to the city in his Golden Robot Suit.

"Uh...Can somebody tell me why Lloyd has a Golden Robot Suit?" Jason asked.

"Maybe you're the yellow ninja." Finn said. Jason's face expression suddenly changed. The ninjas headed towards a dark fortress.

"What is that thing?" Kai asked.

"Garmatron." Sensei Wu answered.

"It turned into a fortress." Lloyd stated.

"But, where's the overlord?" Dr. Julian asked. Lloyd flew away and the dragon followed.

-Ninjago City Kai's POV-

After landing, we hid behind a building and stuck our heads out so we could see the city. "He turned everybody evil." I stated.

"Just like Nya." Jay said.

"And now their helping his cause." Cole added. We turned around and stayed behind the building. "I can't wait to see the Overlord's face when he get's a load of us." A sound was heard. Everybody look up to see what it was.

"Oh..My..Goodness." Jay mumbled. The top of the fortress shot out a ball of purple fog.

"Watch out Jay!" Kai shouted. The ball landed and turned into liquid. Fortunately, Jay didn't get hit by it.

"Is that the look you were hoping for?" Zane asked.

"Zane, no!" Jay quickly snapped.

"The metamorphosis is complete. The Overlord changed into his original form." Misako stated.

"But we can't fly up there." Cole said.

"We have my father's Golden Mech. We have to draw their fire to help Lloyd use the Mech." Sensei exclaimed.

"We heard you." Cole told Sensei. He turned back to the Fortress. "Loud and clear!"

-To The Fortress Jays POV-

I can't believe that this is probably our last battle. Even if something happens, I'm glad I'm with my friends.

"Everyone, hold on tight!" Cole shouted as we rode the Ultimate Dragon.

"Wait...Wait...Wait..." the Stone Army Leader said as we headed towards the Fortress. "Now!"

"Ahhhhh!" we shouted. Fire balls, some other stuff, and some other stuff were shot at us.

"Pull up! Quick, pull up!" Kai shouted.

"The Stone Army is protecting it's master. They will never let Lloyd get close." Misako stated.

"Then we need to get close." Sensei Wu said.

-To The Fortress Lloyd's POV-

I walked in my cool, new, Golden Mech. Shouldn't Jason have this though? I thought he was the Golden Ninja. Or is he the Yellow Ninja. I pasted Dareth and he look at me in awe.

"Yeah! I new they'll be back." Dareth exclaimed. After walking for miles, I ran when I saw the Fortress a few miles away.

"Time to bring out the big weapon!" I shouted as I ran faster and faster. I then jumped and broke the wall between Ninjago City and the Fortress. Then, I knocked the Stone Army Warriors down. "Ninja-Ah!" The arm from the Mech was shot off and I it fell. I climb out of the Mech. "Uh, oh." I was backed up and fell off of the edge of my Golden Mech. Luckily, the others arrived just in time.

"Ninjago!" they shouted.

"I'm okay!" I shouted back.

"Yeah, but are we?" Jay asked. More balls of purple fog fell out of the sky.

"Ice!" Zane yelled as his new weapon shot out ice and blocked the purple ball of fog from hitting us. It was soon shot down and Kai used his fire to kept us from getting hit. The machine that was shooting us ran away. The Stone Army then crowed us.

"I know I always won a crowd, but this is ridiculous." Jay joked.

"Jay, how can you be telling jokes at a time like this!" Kai asked.

"Hey, if we're going down, we might as well go down laughing." Jay answered.

"If this is how we're going to go down, I'm proud to be along side my brothers." Zane said.

"Here, here!" Cole shouted.

"On The Ultimate Dragon No POV-

Misako, Sensei Wu, and Dr. Julian rode the Ultimate Dragon as it flew. Sensei landed it.

"We need to go back and save them." Sensei Wu said.

"There are too many." Misako said. "Look, his helmet must have fallen off during his transformation."

"What does that matter?" Dr. Julian asked.

"He who wears the helmet, controls the army." Misako answered.

"What?" Sensei asked.

"It was written in the scroll. What if the helmet is more then just the key to the clock? What if that helmet is the reason Garmadon was able to control the Stone Army in the first place? If we can get to that helmet, we can stop the army." Misako exclaimed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Dr. Julian asked. We flew away to find the helmet.

-To The Fortress Lloyd's POV-

The ninjas kept blocking the Stone Army from hurting us. "Kept fighting! Never give up!" I shouted.

"Ninja never quit!" Kai shouted.

"Ninjago!"we shouted as we did Spinjitzu. But it didn't work.

"We're doomed guys!" Jay exclaimed.

-To The Fortress No POV-

"There it is!" Misako shouted as she pointed at the helmet.

"Finally, a little protection for my noggin." Dareth said as he put the helmet on.

"Wait!" Misako shouted.

"Wait?" Dareth asked. The helmet started glowing and the Stone Army stopped fighting the ninja.

-To The Fortress Lloyd's POV-

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"They have frozen." Zane stated. Finn, Jason and Jerry ran to us.

"Guys, the Stone Army suddenly stopped attacking us!" Finn shouted.

"Yeah, it happened here to." Cole said.

"All hail the Brown Ninja!" the Stone Army Leader shouted. "What do you command?"

"Brown Ninja?" Jay asked. Dareth rode the Ultimate Dragon and flew closer to us.

"What's up fellas? Looks like we all know whose in command now." Dareth bragged.

"The helmet controls the army." Cole said. "Well done!"

"That mean now we stand a fighting chance!" Jay exclaimed.

"I need to get to the top of that Fortress!" I stated. Then, I looked at his broken ankle. "I may not be able to get there by my self. With you help, I can face him!" We pulled out our new weapons and shouted, "Ninjago!"

"Where did you get those?" Dareth asked as he pointed at our elemental swords. "I want one!"

"You too, Brown Ninja. Today, you're one of us." Kai said as he handed Dareth his sword. "Should we do it once more? Just for old time's sake?"

"Ninjago!" Dareth shouted. He pointed at the Overlord. "Hear me? About face! Stone Army go!" All of the Stone Army marched up to the Overlord. "I better give this back." He gave Kai his sword back as we ran to the top of the Fortress.

"Look out!" Jay shouted as another ball of purple fog shot at us. It hit Cole.

"Cole, c'mon! Get up!" Lloyd shouted.

"I'm hit! Go! Go on without me." Cole shouted under his breath.

"We need to move! Now!" Kai shouted. We kept running to the top. Jay helped me stay up. He pushed me out of the way when another bpf (Ball of purple fog) was aimed at us.

"Jay!" I shouted.

"Get out of the way!" Jay shouted back.

"D-Don't look! Just keep climbing!" Kai yelled.

"From my calculation, the odds are that only one of us are going to make it." Zane stated.

"Then let's beat the odds." I said. Suddenly, Jay and Cole came to attack us.

"Go on! I'll hold them back." Zane assisted. Then, Nya came to attack us too.

"Nya!" Kai shouted. "I'm gonna draw her fire, so you can make it to the top."

"No don't! We can do this together!" I shouted.

"No, there's only one Green Ninja." Kai stated. I hopped to the top of the Fortress. Maybe this is our last battle. I paused when I heard a loud noise from the area Kai was in. "Go!" Pretty soon, I made it to the top.

"I have come here, to fight you!" I shouted.

"You in no shape to fight. It's over! Evil wins!" the dragon stated in his creepy voice.

"A ninja never quits!" I stated.

"You don't even have a sword." the Overlord exclaimed.

"I don't need a sword." I stated as I used my powers. I was wrapped in a green, glowing, ball.

"I guess that all you have to say is...Goodbye." the Overlord said. The Overlord blew purple fire at me, but I blocked it from hitting me. My power grew bigger, and bigger. I turned into the Golden Ninja. I guess Jason is the yellow ninja.

-Jason's POV-

Oh great, I'm not even gold.

-At The Fortress Lloyd's POV-

"I am the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master." I stated. I created a Golden Dragon to defeat the Overlord.

"Where there is light, there will always be shadow!" the Overlord said.

"Unless my light is brighter!" I snapped at him. A big explosion of fog shot out and my dragon and me flew into the Overlord's mouth. Light shot out from inside his mouth and Ninjago returned back to normal during a big flash of light. The next thing I new, we were wiped out in the middle of Ninjago City.

_Ninjago City NO POV-

"Nya!" Jay and Kai shouted as they ran to her. She was herself again.

"Come here you tin can!" Cole stated as he hugged his ninja partner, Zane. The Ultimate Dragon landed.

"Is this really happening? Did we really do it?" Dr. Julian asked.

"We did it? You did it! I did it! Heck, who didn't do it?" Dareth shouted.

"Yeah, but where's Lloyd?" Kai asked. Lloyd flew to them on his new dragon.

"Lloyd!" everyone shouted.

"You were brilliant." Misako said.

"Because of you, Ninjago is saved." Sensei stated. "Because of you, they will be a tomorrow."

"Because of you, I'm the Yellow Ninja." Jason said. Everyone laughed. Lloyd looked sad. "Uh...Not saying that I don't mind you being the Golden Ninja."

"No it's not that. It's just..." Lloyd didn't finish.

"We'll all miss your father." Misako told Lloyd. There was a sound coming from some rocks.

"Lloyd! What-What happened?" a man asked.

"Garmadon? Is it really you?" Misako asked.

"Dad?!" Lloyd asked. "Dad!" He ran to Garmadon.

"Every ounce of evil and venom is..Gone!" Misako stated. Lloyd and Misako hugged Lord Garmadon.

"I feel good. It's been so long!" Garmadon said.

"Good to have you back brother." Sensei Wu exclaimed.

"Wu! Good to be back!" Garmadon shouted.

"Aw. Would you look at that. Who would have thought we'll ever see the day? Do you think we should dog pile them?" Jay asked.

"Let's give them their moment." Kai said. "They earned it."

"It's been quite a ride fellas." Cole added.

"Do you think they will be others?" Zane asked.

"I hope so! I like being a ninja! It's not like we have any other skills." Cole stated.

"Speak for yourself! I'm looking forward to do a little inventing, some model building, a bit of poetry, a-" Jay was interrupted by Kai.

"Jay's right. We've come a long way. And there's now reason why we can't use what we learned in our everyday lives. And how knows? We may have gotten the balance right today, but there's always tomorrow. There's now way of knowing what's around the corner. Along as there's something worth fighting for, there's always a need for a ninja. And we'll be ready!"

The End.

Yay! Lloyd has his father back! I'm going to make this new story called "Holiday Ninjas!" It's a bunch of ninjago holiday short storys. The first one is going to be about Thanksgiving. So stay turned!


	20. A New Story

Happy Thanksgiving. I just posted my the first chapter in the holiday stories. Sorry if it's late though it could take up to 4-8 hours. That's why I'm giving you a preview. I hope you like it!

* * *

Thanksgiving

-At Kafe Ninjago Lloyd's POV-

On one bright and beautiful morning, I walked into Kafe Ninjago. The restaurant that my friend's mom owns. I came with my 12 year old friend, Brad(Lloyd is 12 years old in this story).

"Good Morning Ms. Aldon." Brad and I said at the same time.

"Good Morning, boys. Happy Thanksgiving!" Ms. Aldon said. "I'll go get Gene. I'm sure that he can't wait to meet you." She walked up the stairs to the next floor(Which is where they live).

"Wait...It's Thanksgiving?" I asked quietly so only Brad could hear.

"Yep. Did you forget?" Brad asked.

"Uh...Maybe." I answered. "But I've been so busy training as a ninja to even think about things like this."

"You think about your Birthday." Brad snapped.

"That's different." I snapped back.

-On The Bounty Zane's POV-

"Wow Zane! You're such a great cook!" Jerry told me as I taste tested the stuffing.

"Thank you. I wasn't programed to do so, but I really good at it. I guess I just picked it up." I stated.

"Great, great. Now, I'll try the homemade cranberry sauce." I said. Jason walked into the kitchen.

"Jerry! You're not suppose to eat all of the food while cooking it!" Jason shouted.

"I'm just taste testing it. And Zane doesn't seem to mind." Jerry told Jason.

"Actually I-" I was interrupted by Jerry.

"Zane, stay out of this." Jerry ordered.

"Jerry, you-" Jerry interrupted Jason when he stuck a spoon of cranberry sauce in his mouth Jason's. "Mmm!" Then, they both started eating the Thanksgiving meal. There was a knock on the door.

"*Sigh* I'll get it." I insisted. I opened the door and Lloyd, Brad, and Gene was there. "I perceive that you have transported your two young friends to our air travel ship."

"Uh...Yeah. Can they stay for dinner?" Lloyd asked.

* * *

That's a part of the story. You have to read the new holiday chapter to see the rest! Bye!


End file.
